The Little Things Give You Away
by MexiJew
Summary: Grimmjow defeats Ichigo, and as Ichigo dies and bitterly remembers how Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to make Ichigo fear him, he nearly gives into laughing at the irony that Ichigo is looking up to him now. Co-written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo.
1. One

_*I do not own the song, nor do I own Bleach;. Please excuse my drabble, I feel it was rushed and poorly written.*_

_The Little Things Give You Away_

_Linkin Park_

_Song Fic – Grimmjow Defeats Ichigo_

_Water grey…_

_Through the windows, up the stairs._

Eyes flew open. Blue buildings and an artificial sky greeted him, rain pouring. Even through the windows, _sideways windows, _the water shot out, drowning his inner world. Ichigo looked around desperately, trying to find a way to stop this. Usually, something would happen. Lady Luck was almost always on his side; but now? The fickle mistress must have gotten bored because it seemed that Ichigo Kurosaki, who everyone thought was invincible, was dying.

_Chilling rain…_

_Like an ocean, everywhere._

Rumbles happened all around him, the buildings collapsing as white capped waves crashed through them, eating the rubble hungrily. Zangetsu, the crafty bastard he usually was, was gone, too. Even his Hollow; Ichigo could have sworn if all else failed _he _would jump in and take over. Ichigo would have regretted it. But the noise deafening silence stretched on, and Ichigo couldn't help but slowly admit defeat. Who was that guy that killed him? _Grimmjow…_He'd had a grudge against him when truly, he only wanted to _understand_.

_Don't want to reach for me, do you?_

_I mean nothing to you!_

_The little things give you away._

Even in the heat of battle, Ichigo would have been compassionate enough to reach for his dying opponent. Reach out, understand their hatred and save them. But this one, this…_animal_ of a person was laughing. _Laughing _above the waters of the ocean that he had chased him to, only to grab his face sadistically and fire a point blank bala. That alone had sent Ichigo spiraling through the water. A moment later, the cero had blasted a hole through him. _W…what? _He had nothing else to say, the force knocking the air out of him. Even now, Ichigo could hear the maniac laughter of Grimmjow.

_And now there will no mistaking,_

_The levees are breaking._

Ichigo forced himself to open his eyes and look through the mucky water. _God…_Grimmjow had spit into the water, hands shoved in his pockets as he panted from the great battle. Sneering, he threw back his head and laughed once more. It was almost enough to make Ichigo attempt to swim up and kick his ass, but as soon as he made any move, there was a _snap. _An audible snap as his arm moved sluggishly through the water, broken bones grinding against each other. Silent screams in the forms of bubbles made their way to the surface as the Arrancar continued to laugh, like it was the funniest damn thing he had _ever _seen.

_All you've ever wanted,_

_Was someone to truly look up to you._

Ichigo thought back to their first fight, how Grimmjow had mistaken his blank rage and the attempt to understand as a sort of _pity. _A pity that meant he thought Grimmjow was worse than him, that Ichigo himself was the _best. _In no way was that true, and he almost regretted not trying to explain. Even when he fought him with his mask on just moments before, when in eleven seconds he tried so hard to stop him, he wanted to just grab his head and ask _why? Why do you fight for him? Why do you let him lead you around like a prized dog on a leash? _Of course, war was not that easy, and Ichigo had learned that the hard way many times over.

_And six feet, under water,_

_I…_

_Do._

Again, his eyes swam back open, only to see how far he had sunk. _Why did it take so damn long to die? _Ichigo, despite himself, wanted to scoff at himself. He had to be at least six feet under, Grimmjow watching his demise with earnest interest. _Was he, too, wondering why he wasn't dead?_ Ichigo narrowed his eyes. _No. _The Arrancar was probably relishing in the fact that Ichigo would die, literally looking up to him.

_Hope decays…_

_Generations disappear._

Ichigo could only wonder what his comrades were thinking. Throughout the year and a half that he'd been fighting alongside the Soul Society, the one that had shunned him and then valued him, he'd become some sort of beacon of _hope. _If they couldn't do it, _Ichigo _could. You can't find him? Well, the Substitute can! It nearly sickened him, but it in turn made him work harder, to protect not only his family, but a whole generation of souls and people. And now? Would they lose hope because the Sexta had defeated him? Ichigo hoped to _God _they wouldn't.

_Washed away…_

_As a nation simply stares. _

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, many of the battles had paused. Captain Hitsugaya was closest, his mouth open ever so slightly as he watched the orange haired pain in the ass fall. Even his opponent had paused, an unknown emotion gracing her face. It was like watching a titan fall. Rukia let out a pained yell, her friend crashing into the waves as a sickening slap sounded through the now silent atmosphere. Shinji's eyes widened. _No way…_had Ichigo Kurosaki fallen. The kid was ruthless and stubborn; he'd come back…right?

_All you've ever wanted…_

_Was someone to truly look up to you_

_And six feet underground now,_

_I…_

_Now I do…_

Ichigo cursed inwardly as his world turned black. Wrenching his eyes open one last time, he tried again. Tried again, for his friends, for his family, for his town…yet he was still drowning. An all too familiar blackness clouded the corner of his eyes as his panicking gave way to some makeshift peace. _Hopefully, his death would fall on deaf ears; hopefully, his friends wouldn't notice and continue to fight. If they did, let them fight harder. _The cold finally got to him, and his brown eyes, once filled with the fire to protect, and now filled with resignation, slid closed, never to open again.

_All you've ever wanted…_

_Was someone to truly look up to you…_

Grimmjow got what he wanted. In a sense, he definitely got it.

_Now I do…_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Depressing drabble that I wanted to get out; may get edited in the future. Who knows (: had to get the polt bunny out of my head!_


	2. Two

_The Little Things Give You Away Part II – dedicated to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo for the wonderful idea :)_

_*I do not own Linkin Park or Bleach.*_

Grimmjow spat at the water irritably. Really? _This _was all the kid seriously had left for him? If it had come down to a final, epic battle, the Sexta had imagined something, well…

_ Better._ Grimmjow watched those eyes he hated so much glare almost lifelessly back at him while he stood, charred and bleeding from their eleven second battle with a disappointed grimace. With the way the water was moving, he'd be surprised if the Soul Reaper really saw anything other than the white and blue blur he saw himself.

Maybe he could tear into the water after him, kick him _so hard _that he was in the air again and kick him again, onto land, so he'd get up and fight again. _No, dumbass, he's probably dead anyways. _Grimmjow blinked, at war with himself with busted, calloused hands shoved deep into his pockets. Only one question remained for the Sexta, and it was a rather boring one at that.

_What now? _Ulquiorra was off somewhere doing a job while they were all sent to distract the relatively strong Soul Reapers, and Grimmjow had wanted nothing more than to unleash his aggression onto the orange haired kid he'd met only days before. But, when he came, he had slipped on a mask and had thrown _him, _Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, around like he was nothing. Frightening as it was, it blanked Grimmjow's mind; everything but the pure knowledge that he had to come out on top had been frozen in time and shrouded in black, to be looked into at another time.

The blue haired Arrancar clenched his jaw, sighing lightly as he watched the painfully slow drowning of a Soul Reaper. _Should he save him? Kick him up a little, pretend to be beaten and let him get stronger so he could have a real battle? _

The kid was about three feet under water, and it seemed that time was running out for Grimmjow to make a choice.

_Of course…_there were other ways of torturing people. He could kick and fight with tooth and nail, but, then again, weren't there other ways of torture and dominance among humans? There was fighting, of course, which still was his favorite. Aizen, the narcissistic bastard, had mentioned many other things that had counted humans impure and that the souls should not be mourned for; they were _'being put to better use by making the King's Key.' _There was chaining someone up and making them helpless as you beat on their loved ones. Another one that puzzled him was rape. _Rape, _Grimmjow thought, _makes no sense at all._

If humans loved reproducing (it would explain the never ending supply of them) then why would it be torture? Grimmjow scoffed. Look at him now; being all _inquisitive. _Striking blue eyes moved back to the drowning body below him.

Truthfully, Grimmjow had wanted to beat him down until he was helpless and on his knees so that he would be able to watch his eyes, _those damned eyes_, turn slowly into nothing but mirrors of horror as Pantera lobbed his head off. _Or something of that ilk. _Violent, yes, but so _satisfying. _With another proud spit, Grimmjow weighed his options. The kid was at four feet now and still trying to move upwards so that meant he was _still alive, _right?

Grimmjow could let him die, and show all those around him that even as a former ranked Espada, he had taken down someone powerful. _Or at least Aizen had said he was truly powerful. _Grimmjow had heard stories of the orange haired pain in the ass making a mess out of Soul Society to save someone he barely knew, and had heard that he had defeated the Bount. _Can't be the same kid. _Grimmjow thought, narrowing his eyes at the blob of orange hair and blood all wrapped up in a black coat, sinking slowly to the bottom of the ocean.

The Sexta could save him, or _"save him" _and make him get stronger; maybe punch another hole in that puny little Soul Reaper he'd had with him the first time they met. Now _that _had the kid seeing red. Grimmjow sneered at the water. _Maybe I should do that now. _He snapped his gaze to the said girl and she froze to the spot, violet eyes wide_…he wouldn't be able to see it. _Grimmjow slowly turned his gaze back to the dying Soul Reaper.

_What now? _That stupid question again. Grimmjow felt a growl bubble in his throat.

_What a disappointment._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Again, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo gave me the idea for this :3 –huggles her– It sucks I know…but I have no idea if I want to make this a story or not :/ Maybe? I might have an idea, but I also have another one that I am wrrting and one that hasn't been touched in a _year _maybe :/ Ah! But anyways! Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Chanukah! Happy Holidays! Happy Kwanza! __Frohe__Weihnacht__! __Feliz__Navidad__! :)_


	3. Three

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_*I do not own Linkin Park or Bleach.*_

_Nearly bawled listening to Soundscape to Ardor (or morning remembrance for you fools) while writing this. I suggest you listen to that and read._

_…it's raining in here again, King. _Orange brows scrunched together as brown eyes opened. The white being above him smirked. "You're just going to let us die? Che." Ichigo scowled. _Of course not, ass hole. _

"No."

"Then explain this bullshit." To make his point, the hollow lifted a pale finger and pointed to the large droplets bulleting down from the now black sky. Even his buildings had turned black, crumbling and creaking.

"I…" Ichigo couldn't explain it. _What _was _he doing? _Knitting his brow, he tried to think. Wasn't he dead? That Arrancar, _Grimmjow, _had killed him. He was sure of it. No human can survive under that much water for that long of a time.

"You still think you're human?" The biting tinny of his hollow stung his heart. _Was he?_ Ichigo had survived a lot, and it definitely showed, so how in the hell _could _he be human? There was a hollow dwelling inside him and he had been _one_. While training with the Vizard, during his own inner battle, he'd become quite the Hollow according to Shinji. And now? While everyone was fighting the sudden ambush, here he was, moping in his inner world and being talked down to be his hollow. _Did it even have a name?_

"Just call me Shiro." He smirked, watching Ichigo frown.

"…Get the _hell _out of my head…"

"It speaks!" Shiro feigned surprise before walking closer, clicking his tongue. "I still need an explanation, King." God, Ichigo _hated _that pet name his hollow had given him. And, quite frankly, Ichigo didn't have an explanation either.

"I died." Ichigo muttered with his head in his hands. The bones in his arm were shrieking in agony and when Ichigo finally gave in to looking, it seemed to hurt even more. The wrist was twisted in a strange way, and it looked like he had two elbows. Ichigo shivered. _Why can I still feel pain?_

"'Coz you're not dead, dumbass." He was going to be the death of him. Ichigo's head rose to fix Shirosaki with a death glare, but even he knew it was half assed. His hollow merely snorted. "Well? Do something about this before we both die because you were _too _pathetic to do _anything –"_

"Shut the hell up." It was a half-assed attempt, and they both knew that, but it was Ichigo could manage; if he was still dying, the orangette wanted to die in peace. Shiro snorted, suddenly kicking him in the side. Ichigo coughed, surprised at the attack before rounding on him, zanpakuto drawn.

"C'mon King, fight back. If you're going to be a little bitch about it, then at least fight to survive, so while you're moping I can take over…"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, ignoring what was probably a broken rib.

"I can take over and convince your friends that I'm you…"

Brown eyes widened, frightened at what that could mean, before narrowing them and attacking.

"Tell them I'm you and kill 'em all."

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARD!" The Hollow cackled maniacally, meeting his sword with twice as much pressure. But, even as he swung with the intent to kill, Shiro wanted Ichigo to defeat him and gain back that will to fight and protect. Right now, all the King was doing was fighting because he had annoyed him, nothing to do with living. _C'mon, Ichigo. _

Ichigo was thinking along the same wavelength; why _was _he fighting? If he died, the Hollow would, too. And, his friends would be safe; Ichigo wasn't _stupid. _He'd seen how they looked at him with the Hollow mask on, and it shook him to his core. Orihime's voice had shaken lightly, and even Chad was wary. Ichigo knew his friends were there for him, but it hurt too much to watch them watch him with fear tinting their every emotion.

"You're losing focus, Ichigo!" The metallic ring of Shiro's voice sounded thorough the air and was quickly followed by a knee to his gut. Globules of blood escaped as a cry of pain followed it. He wasn't losing focus; he just wasn't _fighting, _and that annoyed the hell out of Shiro. Maybe he need some more motivation.

"You know, that little friend Orihime is nice. How _vulnerable _she'd be if her knight in shining armor was gone." There was a pause in which the King's eyes widened in horror before he let loose a large, rage filled attack.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" There, now that was a little better. At least he was using attacks instead of those feeble swings. Shiro narrowed his golden eyes, watching his fighting. It was still half-assed, like he was only fighting so he could win, and then die. But whatever. The Hollow was only letting him fight like they were matched opponents until Orihime came and healed him up. Soul Society still hadn't tested it on the dead yet, and Shiro wasn't taking any chances.

Okay, so maybe he _gave _a shit about the King. Who wouldn't? He was reckless, dangerous, and would give his life to someone he didn't know; maybe, even for his opponent if he thought they would change. Sick, really, how emotional he got about it all.

"C'mon, Ichigo! I hardly even _felt _that!" He taunted, enjoying the irritation and sudden rage on the orangette's face.

"Shut up!"

"Man, you need to just drop an F Bomb or somethin'. Quit being a pussy about it!" That was another thing that was weird; nobody had really heard Ichigo Kurosaki curse; not even with a hole through his chest or a sword through his wrists; the only time he'd heard anything was when he was frightened, and that had been an incomplete "fuck."

"I _said, _shut the hell up!"

"No, no, no, you said _shut up." _

"_Getsuga Tenshō!" _Ichigo shouted, aiming another one. _Why was he fighting again? _Oh yeah. To die in peace, maybe; so that when he died, everything in him and about him would be dead; no more scaring his friends with what he could become.

"You're being pathetic Ichigo! Whatever happened to that drive to protect everyone that you used to have?" Shiro demanded, their swords colliding. The hollow didn't want to play any more games, or be batted around by him; he was being _weak, _so fucking weak that you could nearly taste it on him.

"I failed in doing so, and I died! That's what happened!" Ichigo yelled back at him, his heart tearing itself apart inside him. _I failed…_

"That's not a fucking excuse!" Shiro cried, letting loose a Getsuga Tenshō. Ichigo held up his arms like an X, absorbing it all. Even the hollow knew what _that _was. "I will not let you die, so quit _tyrin' _to die." Shiro muttered to himself; everybody and their _zanpakuto _probably heard the painful hitching of his breath.

"Don't you want to take over me?" Ichigo demanded, fighting back with more vigor. He'd done that to keep him awake, not to die; he could feel the fatigue, and a burst of adrenaline would fix that.

"Ichi, you don't get it. There is no horse without its King." Shiro said, nearly laughing hysterically. The hollow had let a few giggles come out; but, he was sure Ichigo understood what he meant.

"Don't call me that." Ichigo nearly growled, swinging with all his might. And, it surprised them both what ensued. Zangetsu was rammed through Shiro's chest; even the hollow didn't know what to think about _that. Cheap, lucky shot?_

"Well, _King…" _Shiro practically spat, taking the blade in his hands.

"If you're gonna do it…" His grip tightened, blood welling and dropping down Zangetsu's blade towards Ichigo.

_"Do it right." _Shiro pulled the blade further. The surprise would keep them alive for a while; but, if the healing woman didn't hurry up, they'd be dead; both of them.

"Why…why did you do that?" Ichigo questioned, only slightly horrified. Shiro merely grimaced.

"That weak ass hit wasn't going to do anything unless I helped it."

"But why?"

"You're too nosy." He whispered, bright golden eyes shining with some sort of twisted amusement. _Sure, this really could be the end. But I'll be back. _He began to dissipate, much like how he had when Ichigo won over him the first time, into Ichigo's sword.

_I'll be back._

Once the last trace of him faded away, Ichigo let his sword drop. Well…what _now?_ His inner world was still in an apocalyptic state, but the rain had slowed. Only one building remained, and that was the one he was on right now. Ichigo blinked away grit, trying to find something purposeful to do.

Instead, all he manage was to kick a rock lightly, watching it jump and scatter on the floor of his building. With a loud sigh, Ichigo sat down, irritated. _If this is dying, then it sucks._ He expected a bright white light, or seeing snapshots of his life flashing by before going into an everlasting slumber.

_What if this is all that's for me?_ Ichigo shivered at the thought of living in here, for the rest of eternity.

Suddenly, there was a crack of thunder. Lightening struck beside him, Ichigo letting out a cry of surprise. The ocean that had surrounded him began to lower, tips of other buildings shining through. _What? _Again, another shock erupted somewhere deep inside his world, causing everything to rock and wobble. But not break. Instead, it seemed to be straightening them out. _How?_

Ichigo's sky flashed brilliantly blue and his buildings turned white. Pain began to swim through his body as all the wounds he suffered could be felt tenfold. _Was someone healing him?_ Had Orihime found him, or was he imagining things? Whenever she healed him, he felt at ease, calm, and the pain only ebbed at him for a moment before draining away.

But this.

This was raw power, something so wild and vicious it was _shocking _him. Exactly like how a defibrillator would do it, it was _shocking _him back to life. And that ungodly _blue_. His sky was such a bright color, it was blinding. The white buildings were rebuilding themselves, and as Ichigo was looking around, his robes had turned white.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo cried out, watching his inner world rebuild itself before his eyes. And then, as everything seemed to go bright and brighter, too bright to look at without suffering the consequences, Ichigo's confused, chocolate eyes swam with darkness as he slid them closed and passed out.

* * *

><p>AN: This went from a one shot to a story. :3 Thank you to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo for helping me out! :D 3 Review please!


	4. Four

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_*I do not own Linkin Park or Bleach.*_

_Anyone else notice that in Number One on the Bleach OST, they say "you're the queen of the scene."? If this is meant to be Ichigo's theme while fighting, in the first season at least, why on earth is he a queen? ._. MIND BLOWN. Anyways! 3 So many favorites and alerts! I love you guys! But y'know how much of a review whore I am. ._. Drop one? :D They make my fucking day. Loves~ GUYS. HELL CHAPTER. GO WATCH IT. NOW. But after you read THIS of course! ;D_

He must have been there for hours, just staring at the boy. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques didn't fuck around when it came to kicking someone's ass, so he had no idea why the he wasn't finishing the kid off now. With a defeated sigh, he straightened his legs and dropped into the shivering sea, heading straight down to where the Soul Reaper was. Roughly, Grimmjow brought him to his chest, checking for a pulse. _Barely…tough kid. _

Safe to say, Grimmjow was surprised.

The Sexta used his spiritual pressure to propel him out of there, the limp body hanging from his shoulder. Electricity seemed to weave its way back and forth between them, and it was making him itch. The boy on his should was heavy; this puzzled him. _He was so fucking easy to kick around._

Once he felt the shiver of a breeze touch his face, Grimmjow shook his head, much like a dog would when wet. The Soul Reaper wasn't doing anything helpful, with all the water weight dripping down his bare back. The Espada spat out a curse and shook himself again, using sonido to propel himself to land. Sharp ears didn't miss the soft gasp of surprise, or the shrill wail when a Soul Reaper attempted pursuit. She quickly gave up; and when Grimmjow looked back, it was the black haired soul reaper. Correction; she didn't give up. She simply couldn't follow him.

With a final sneer, Grimmjow lifted a calloused finger and opened a Garganta, the black tear in the sky seeming to end the mission that the Arrancar had come to do. Being reminded of what happened made the burn over his tattoo itch. _Fuckin' Aizen. _He spat inwardly. To the Pantera, it felt like a kick to the face. Probably was, to the sadistic bastard. He never lifted a finger to reprimand _his Espada. _It was fuckin' sick, how he thought they were some family.

It made him want to puke.

"…Ngh…" The small sound made Grimmjow tense. A furtive glance to the body next to him and he could see that the Soul Reaper was alive. Hoisting him over his shoulder, a strong arm hooking him behind the knees, Grimmjow snorted. _Why did he do this again?_

Oh _yeah. _The kid had let him down; now, he was pretty much leading him to slaughter. The sick, animalistic thought made him smirk, tips of unnaturally sharp teeth showing. _Stupid humans. They always fail ya at the last moment. _

Grimmjow shook his head, a jerk of a movement; walking through the world between the living and Hueco Mundo was too long. But, as soon as the thought passed through his mind, the bright light that signified he was in that damned place appeared.

Sand, sand, and _sand. _The sickly pale granules littered everything in the land, the fake moon casting its blinding white light on everything. A single, dead tree stood in his path, wilted and wanting to be saved. Grimmjow sneered at it, contemplating on whether or not to kick it. A powerful leg planted in the sand held him up as he raised his leg to kick. But, he stopped.

The tree reminded him of the body that was lying limp across his shoulders, dangling and shivering. _What the hell? _Indeed, the Soul Reaper was shivering; the Sexta had forgotten that he was submerged under water for at least an hour; almost died, too. _Weak as _fuck. The curse didn't really appeal to him, but neither did kicking out the tree. With a proud spit, he continued towards Los Noches.

Grimmjow had intended to land outside the castle; that way, he could suppress the kid's spiritual pressure. Not that Aizen would be mad at him for stealing the Soul Society's only hope for war, but he'd take him and do some serious fucked up shit with him.

For some reason, the thought made Grimmjow's lip curl. _No, I got him first. I will be the one to kill him, and torture him. _Twisted and sadistic as it may be, it's not like the Arrancar would lie to himself; it was _exactly _what he was intending on doing.

With the blanched walls of white and moldings of black now filling his view, Grimmjow walked through the front door of the castle, chin jutted forward and a purposeful strut. He'd dump the kid off in his room, throw some blankets and shit on him, wait a couple days, and he'd be brand fucking _new. _

Right?

_Of course. _The kid had gone from seriously weak to nearly defeating him in eleven seconds. Surely he'd do the same thing again? Maybe, he could even keep him alive, in this vicious cycle of being brought back from death, only to be nearly killed again. It sounded…_appealing. _The Espada enjoyed knocking the kid around, but what worried him were those _eyes. _

Those _fucking _eyes!

Even though they were closed at the moment, Grimmjow's mind served up images and flashbacks of the dark brown eyes, golden flecks flickering with that _damn _pompous attitude. Oh yeah, he'd seen it; thinking he was _better _than him, that he was some kind of fucking _hero. _

Electric blue eyes flashed as he sneered at the walls; so tall and white, they seemed to be mocking him. The body on his shoulder gave a violent shake as a noise of pain leaked from the seemingly dead being. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. _God, what a fu – _

A hand brushed across his lower back, across the sensitive patch of skin that covered his scar. The Arrancar jumped forward involuntarily, the sensation so different it caught him off guard.

"The _hell?_" A snide, arrogant voice sounded behind him, and out of the corner of his eye Grimmjow saw the being who dared to talk down to him like that. Gnashing his teeth, he spat towards him.

"The _hell _yourself. The fuck do you want, anyway, Nnoitra." Even though the skinny bastard was a rank above him (he refused to think that Luppi had replaced him), Grimmjow refused to acknowledge that he was.

"Looks like Grimmkitty has a new toy. I wonder what noises I'll be hearing tonight through these thin as _fuck _walls." They way he emphasized the word made Grimmjow's skin crawl. No way in hell. He was going to beat the shit out of him, nurture him back to health, beat the shit out of him (maybe in a different way?) and then nurture him again. Simple.

The seven foot tall man in front of him sneered at Grimmjow's delayed response; he _hated _being ignored and Grimmjow knew it. So, in an act that clearly stated I-don't-give-a-shit, he turned on his heel and walked, the kid's hand brushing against his scar again. And, again, Grimmjow had the urge to shy away. For some reason, it was personal, his tattoo.

"Oi! Pussy! I'm talking to ya!" Nnoitra spat after him. It took everything in him to not spin around and take him out now. But, he couldn't draw attention to himself; Grimmjow was doing a good job at cloaking the kid with his own reitsu, so to others it would appear like he was angry if they sensed him. Which, he usually was.

"_Fuck off." _Grimmjow growled, reaching his door in which he promptly opened and slammed behind him. Espada weren't allowed to enter other rooms unless given permission. If they were given free reign, there would be more dead Arrancar than Aizen could count on two hands.

The Sexta's room wasn't extravagant; just a large bed, a bathroom, two chairs and a table. Oh, and that black dresser that stuck out so awkwardly, filled with repeats of the clothes he was donning right now.

Walking rather lazily to his bed, he slid the boy off his shoulder with ease and laid him on the large mattress, taking in the damage.

A broken arm, definitely; Grimmjow smirked. _He'd _done that. It looked painful. _Good. _Other than that, there were many bruises, covering his chest and arms; the Soul Reaper was sporting a nasty one on his left side, and Grimmjow pondered the thought of a broken rib. Or two.

Besides the physical damage, the kid's face was contorted in pain, like he was having a war within himself. And he was shivering like there was no tomorrow. In fact, his lips were an unnatural shade of purple. Reaching out with curiosity, Grimmjow laid the back of his hand across his cheek and yanked it back like he'd been bitten.

_Fuck _that's cold. Hoisting the Soul Reaper back onto his shoulder, he peeled back the large, woolen covers back until it was only mattress; at least three blankets were there. Grimmjow laid him back down, tossing the blankets back over him. Yet, he was still shivering.

_Huh. _

Humans were so fucking weird.

Narrowing his eyes, he wondered if he should call upon the Octava, Szayel Aporro Granz. Surely in this situation, he'd know what to do, but the fact still remained that he was creepy as hell. It seemed that the orange haired pain in the ass was doing just fine; he was breathing. That meant fine, yes? And, once he warmed up, he'd stop shivering. This, again, would mean he was fine.

Right?

Grimmjow scoffed, mocking himself. _What are you, his fucking mother?_ Reluctantly, he pulled up one of the chairs and swiveled it in a 180, so he would be straddling it. With a scowl in place, he watched with boredom painted on his face the Soul Reaper in his bed.

_His _bed.

Suddenly, the body on his bed shivered violently before curling in a ball, hissing in pain while doing so. When he did so, he seemed to have noticed the covers, for he pulled them around him with vigor, the opposite of what he should be. Grimmjow couldn't help but snort with mocking laughter; The kid most likely just came back from a near death experience and one would think they'd want to ask what happened. But, Grimmjow didn't miss the narrow slit Ichigo looked through for a millisecond through one eye; he _knew _where he was. Yet, apparently all he wanted were blankets.

_Humans are fucking _weird.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter decided to yell at me and stuff. It called me dirty names! D': Well, we'll go to Ichigo's P.O.V. next ;3 Was he REALLY aware of his surroundings? *cue intense music.* :D REVIEW!


	5. Five

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_*I do not own Linkin Park or Bleach.*_

_Gah! My review box blew up! ^o^ I'm so happy I made another chapter just for you guys. :D _

Cold. He was _so _cold. That was all he could truly decipher at the moment. Warmth; where was that warmth coming from? And why was he still _so cold? _Wasn't Ichigo dead?

"…Ngh…" It was the only sound he could muster, but it meant that he was still alive. _Well, damn. _Even in his inner world, there was only darkness, like he was floating in an abyss that balanced between life and death. Ichigo wanted to wake up, wanted to look around and see Orihime healing him like always, to console and comfort her that he had a head made out of steel; to see Rukia looking at him with a mask that concealed worry, a mask that showed how irritated she was at him. That smirk would always rile him up, too, but in a good, lively way.

As his mind wandered from friend to friend and how he was excited to see them when he could finally wake up, Ichigo noticed the sensation of _bobbing. _Like when people walk, it was that kind of bobbing. Was Ichigo walking? How could he be walking, if he was dead? _Am I even dead?_

An odd sensation met his fingertips, something rough and silky at the same time; smooth, yet rigid. It was strange; whatever it was that he had touched, Ichigo attempted to picture it. After about a minute or two, all he had was a piece of putty with rocks in it. Something so childish at a moment like this, it nearly sent Ichigo into hysterics.

What? Voices? Was he hearing voices? Come to think of it, where was his hollow? Something plucked at his heart like a bee sting, and Ichigo couldn't tell whether or not it was because he was finally alone or that he _missed _Shiro. A voice, deep and rough with a biting edge to it seemed to be closer.

Could that be Kenpachi? Was Ichigo in Soul Society? The thought made him shiver; surely as soon as Orihime was done healing him, he'd be coaxed into battle with the frightening captain. Well, it'd be more like a game of cat and mouse, something that Ichigo had no intention of playing.

Come to think of it, why was he still in so much pain? His friend was a talented and powerful healer; Ichigo had seen her heal a hole in someone. Not that he was complaining, but wouldn't he be better by now?

The voices were still swimming around in his head and he began to decipher them. One, which sounded like Kenpachi, seemed angry. The other one, snide sounding, just wanted to annoy the other. Now, who could _he _be? Ichigo gave up as soon as he tried, the pain in his right arm excruciating. Again, his fingers grazed over that patch of wonder, and he attempted to figure out what it was. Again.

Ichigo's mind wandered to his hollow; where _did _he go after he was defeated? Shiro almost _always _showed up sooner or later, no matter how hard he pushed him down. So, why wasn't he showing his face now? The Substitute Soul Reaper let his thoughts slip as he fell, once again, into that awkward state of being alive, yet dead.

Well, he tried to anyway.

Suddenly, his entire world was rocked and it felt as if someone had taken his brain and shook it around before putting it in the wrong way. He clenched his teeth, fighting the urge to cry out. Why were they treating him so terribly all of the sudden? Then, again, it could be Ichigo's imagination, and they were simply moving him over. Concussions made a simple tap to the head feel like a gunshot wound, and he wouldn't doubt if he had a brain damaging one right now.

He began shivering, Ichigo's arm sending shocks of pain up through his shoulder. _Why was he still in so much damn pain? _It had to be at least the hundredth time he asked himself that, but it got no answer every time; this lead to an even worse assumption.

What if he'd been kidnapped? The mere thought of it frightened him; he was powerless and pathetic and _weak. _He couldn't even hold his own against Grimmjow without his Hollow mask. There was only one thing to do, and that was to get stronger; but how? If he was kidnapped, how would he train to get stronger? Hold his Hollow mask on and just sit patiently like a child? Fight with the air when no one was looking?

It'd be no good; even if he did do that, Ichigo would end up dying anyway.

He repressed a gasp of yet another shake; he felt his head loll on something hard and firm, yet warm. Had he the energy to grasp at it and never let go, he would have. _So warm…_But, it was gone as soon as it came. Instead, he was shook again, but less violently. And something warm was thrown over the top of him.

_Warmth!_

Ichigo felt his body wriggle and thrash before his frozen hand found silky soft warmth. _Oh thank God. _With all his might, he threw the blankets over himself. Ichigo didn't care where he was at the moment; so far, he felt like he was on a cloud, and despite his pain, the warmth dabbed at his icy skin with something like the love a mother would give a child.

_Mom. _

Ichigo had forgotten that if he had really died, he probably would have seen his mother. But, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew his mom would not want that to happen. If she could have her way, Masaki Kurosaki would _not _see her children until they were at least a hundred and five.

That's what she had always told him.

The Substitute Soul Reaper attempted to open his eyes, but it felt as if they had been super glued. With a distasteful, muted ripping sound, his eye opened a slit.

But he couldn't see anything. Just white blobs mixing with gray, and a distinct black square. Other than that, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Except the shocking blob of _blue. _His mind's eye flashed to the person that had killed him and he groaned. _Sweet Jesus. It can't be so. _Ichigo was never religious, but he might as well give it a try now; there was no way in _hell _that he had been kidnapped by this person. Maybe it was the lavender haired healer? Everything was so blurry, and since he knew what a concussion he would have, Ichigo may have become colorblind.

_Please be so. _Instead of moping over who his kidnapper was, or who was healing him, he let his mind wander to mindless things. Like how everyone would look if he _was _colorblind. Would Renji have orange hair? What if everyone's skin look green? _God, I must have become dumber. _But, instead of trying to focus on anything else, he let his mind go blank as he slipped into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow scratched the back of his head. The blue haired Arrancar had been sitting and pacing for about two hours, contemplating the thought of grabbing Szayel, and yet the human was <em>still <em>shivering. _Holy fuck. _The Soul Reaper was even panting now, beads of sweat gathering on his brow. His cheeks were flushed as well, but they weren't that sickly pale anymore.

Furtively, like a curious kitten, Grimmjow strode over and let the back of his hand rest on the kid's forehead. It was burning up.

The Espada let his head fall into his hands, rubbed his face with them, and then looked through the cracks of his fingers.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me. _

First, the orangette was going to die from drowning. Then, the kid is as cold as an ice block. And now? Now he was on fucking _fire. _

A sudden cough made the Sexta jump, for it had been silent in the room let alone their breathing. Grimmjow growled, a feral sound erupting from his throat.

_What's wrong with him _now?

The shock of orange hair was plastered to his face and it seemed like he had something in his throat, for the kid's breath kept hitching, and he was breathing fast. Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose. _Was it really worth it?_ The question made him blink and he grinded his teeth.

Of course it was. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques didn't regret a god damn thing in his life, Arrancar or not, and he wasn't about to start now. _Just wait till you can kick the shit outta him. _He repeated the mantra in his head as he watched the sleeping body on his bed. Grimmjow never really slept on his bed; he preferred lounging on the couch.

The Espada tried to analyze what the hell was going on, but he wasn't finding much luck. The Soul Reaper was shivering yet he was perspiring like he was hot; he was coughing like something was in his throat, but nothing was coming out. So, what the _fuck _could it be?

Ever since he became a Hollow, Grimmjow had forgotten all of the human sicknesses and diseases, since they weren't relevant to him. The only thing that came to mind was something called allergies, and apparently it made you sneeze; the only problem was that the boy wasn't _sneezing. _Starrk would sneeze at least five times at a meeting, and he always said some stupid shit like _'Oh, just my allergies acting up…' _and fall back asleep. The lazy bastard.

Again, the boy coughed, but this time, Grimmjow's sharp eyes noticed a speck of blood dotting the white pillow. It wasn't the pillow Grimmjow sighed loudly about; now, the kid was coughing up _blood. _

_Jesus, what the fuck did I _do _to him? _Grimmjow yelled inside his mind, but not missing the feeling the felt like he had completed a month long project; eleven seconds and he had _fucked __up _this kid. If you were in his shoes, you'd be proud too.

But there was a problem.

How was he supposed to make him stop? There was always the choice of just going to one of the many nurses, but that was an instant call to Aizen, and Grimmjow would not want to face trouble. Szayel would most likely ask for something in return, and the Sexta shivered at the thought. _Sick, twisted bastard…_

Grimmjow couldn't just _leave _him like that; he'd probably die, and what irked him most was that he wouldn't die by Grimmjow's hand. This _sucked_.

Muttering incoherent swear words, Grimmjow threw up his hands in defeat.

It was time to go see the Octava.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh Grimmjow's a moron. :D Ilav.

Thanks you for the reviews! These are the reviewers thus far –

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo** – my fantastic beta :3 I lav.

**pencilsandpens **– it makes me wanna update like a rabbit. ._. I'm glad you liked it!

**XzombiebubblesX **– no, YOU'RE AWESOME :D

**ichibanseiken** – Thanks!

**Hebruni-Tsuki-no-Tenshi** – OH YOU KNOW. It's M and Romance. I'll let you decipher that. ;D


	6. Six

_.Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_*I do not own Linkin Park or Bleach.*_

_Oh you guys and your fantabulous reviews. ;D Look what they produce; CHAPTERS. :O God, this is the slowest story I've ever WRITTEN. _

"So, let me see if I _heard _correctly." Pink hair swished over somewhat bony shoulders as a gloved hand pinched the bridge of a nose, something that Grimmjow had been doing a lot of. Said Arrancar narrowed his eyes at the being in front of him; he didn't _fucking _stutter, did he?

"You have a human being in your room."

"Uhuh." Grimmjow growled.

"And at first, this _human _was as cold as ice."

"Mhm."

"But now you claim that it's on _fire, _save for the rest of its body."

"Yeah." Grimmjow muttered, eyeing the scientist in front of him.

"Well, it's obviously sick. It even sounds like pneumonia."

_Pneumonia?_

"The fuck is pneumonia?"

"A severe sickness, you moron." Grimmjow's lip curled and he barred his sharp teeth.

"Mind your place, _Octava._" Said Octava gave him a disturbing smile before hitting a hard spot.

"I don't have to, _Sexta. _You're the one asking me for help."

Grimmjow sneered. But, with Szayel being to narcissistic bastard he was, continued to go on about _his _needs.

"Just…do me a favor and don't let anyone take your position again. It seems they only get _worse." _The Sexta blinked, furrowing his brow. _What the hell? _Even if it confused the hell out of him, he wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth.

"Alright. Now tell me what to do." Grimmjow absolutely _hated _being in debt to anyone, and since the strange request really didn't mean he owed the guy any _favors, _Grimmjow didn't want to let him finish his sentence. Who the hell _knew _what he could've said next.

"Well, seeing as your incompetence led to this, I'm going to assume that it was wet."

"Wet? The hell?"

"Didn't you say the human was drowning?" Grimmjow blinked before sneering. _Did he?_ Probably. The Espada couldn't really remember well either way. Szayel continued on.

"Since you didn't dry the human or change the clothes, if it was wearing any, the body could not absorb the heat of the blankets. Thus, giving it the fever. I suggest stripping it down and putting a thin layer of material over the poor thing, to cool it down. Ah, here;" Szayel paused and walked over to his drawer, bending down and rummaging through. Grimmjow snorted, crossing his arms. He absolutely _hated _not knowing anything.

Suddenly, a white, tubular object was thrown at him. Snatching it out of the air, Grimmjow rolled it around on his palm. _A…c…e…ta…the fuck?_

"What?" Szayel rolled his golden eyes, shaking his head. Grimmjow bared his teeth in a menacing matter.

"It's called acetaminophen. The humans use it to lower their fevers and reduce the pain. Of course, I've been trying to create a perfect one but it is rather…_vexing._ I myself, had to take twenty seven of those pills to even feel anything." Clenching is jaw lightly, Grimmjow dropped the bottle in his pocket, turning his head and cracking his neck. The loud, raw sound pleased him.

"Go now, before I change my mind about helping you." The Sixth Espada did not like being ordered around, but at least he knew he would be leaving under his own accord, and not the bastard scientist's.

As Grimmjow languidly made his way through the halls, his mind rolled around the thought of what would happen when the kid woke up. _Gonna try and kill ya'. _He thought to himself, smirking at nothing in particular. Normally, he would have used sonido to get from one place to another, but the Sexta was in a walking mood today. There was nowhere he needed to be; it wasn't like that kid was going to miraculously recover.

No wait. There was that girl that was here, too. The one that had healed up his arm and uncovered his tattoo. After that of course, he had gone and fought again, but the Espada had indeed, totally forgotten about her.

Grimmjow paused in the middle of the hallway, wondering if it would be a good idea. After all, humans were shitty at keeping things to themselves or being passive. If the girl had found out her friend and comrade was here, she'd probably go into hysterics, alerting everybody what was going on. _Well that idea just went to shit. _

Another gruesome pop of his neck. He'd just have to ride this out himself.

Of course, as he drowned out his mind until he reached his room, his thoughts would change when he actually had to _change _the kid. _Fuck._

* * *

><p>The Soul Reaper had rolled into a ball, his breathing labored and hoarse while his arms wrapped around his shoulders.<p>

_Arms?_

It seemed like the broken one had repaired itself; how? Instead of wondering at the moment, Grimmjow padded a bit closer to the shivering body and noticed that, indeed, a pool of water surrounded him. Growling at himself for being such a puss about undressing the boy, the Espada grasped the boy under his arms and put him over his shoulder.

Almost instantly, the cold and damp body clung to Grimmjow, as if he was the only heat source left on earth. Mumbling something about incompetent and weak humans, Grimmjow tugged at the obi wrapped around the Soul Reaper's slim waist. As if the boy knew what was going on, he gave a violent shiver, and the black hakama pooled at his feet. Again, like the little leech he had become, the boy crushed himself into Grimmjow. _Instinct is telling him I'm the warmest thing he'll feel for a long, fucking time. _

Suppressing the want to groan and grumble about what a fucking pain this was, Grimmjow hoisted the boy over his shoulder again and kicked at the now wet blankets and sheets. All were drenched, save for the pillows and two, fluffy blankets.

Once the bed was stripped except for the few dry items, Grimmjow laid the body down, trying not to be too rough. While doing that, he managed to slip the robes off of the Soul Reaper's shoulders, the now naked boy making Grimmjow extremely uncomfortable. Not that he really gave a shit. Ignoring the war hardened body on his bed, Grimmjow flung the thinner of the two blankets back on the kid, followed by the thicker, fluffier one. Instantly, with shaky hands, he wrapped the blankets around him, and Grimmjow watched in dull, boring amazement as the shivering began to slow down.

Remembering what Szayel said about cooling him down, Grimmjow improvised by grabbing a wet was cloth and somewhat tossing it on the boy's forehead at an awkward angle. He shrugged. _Whatever. _Doing the mindless tasks of taking care of a sick and fragile allowed Grimmjow's mind to stay silent. But, while he was in the middle of laying out the aceta-who the _fuck remembers _this name anyway?- and a glass of water, a thought struck him.

_What would he do when he woke up? _Especially _since he was now naked? _Grimmjow snickered at the thought of an enraged Shinigami lashing out at him, wearing nothing but a birthday suite. It was quite comical in his opinion.

Grimmjow yawned, not realizing how tired he was. With a final, sigh inducing crack of his neck, Grimmjow flopped on the couch and closed his eyes. It wasn't until he finally dozed off that he realized how tiring taking care of the Soul Reaper would be.

* * *

><p>AN: OMFG GUYS. I totally died. D; Snowboarding for two days and then duck hunting. My arms and ass are DEAD. My legs? EQUALLY FUCKING DEAD. But at least I didn't break my hands. ^o^ WOW THIS STORY IS SO POPULAR. *dies* at least for ME. xD Most reviews EVER RECEIVED. *tears of joy.* ITS SO FUCKING SHORT. FORGIVE ME.

**Junichiblue: **Thanks for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy. :3 And I'm glad I helped clear some things up!

**StarHatake: **O.o right? I hope it stays interesting for you. ^^

**pencilsandpens: **You make me smile. :D

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: **It doesn't say complete no more! :D Bwahaha.


	7. Seven

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_*I do not own Linkin Park or Bleach.*_

_I was awoken with an amazing idea, so I jotted it down. :D IT'S SO HARD KEEPING IT IN CHARACTER. I don't know about you, but I want Grimmjow to just jump Ichigo's bones already. D: Let's go._

Ichigo groaned, curling into himself. Surprisingly, his arm was no longer throbbing with a pain he had been used to. The orangette scrunched up his face, lightly opening a sable brown eye. Instantly, Ichigo was greeted with an off white wall that seemed to melt down into the mass of white sheets.

_Where am I?_ He thought, pushing his hands underneath him. Ichigo was about to get up when he paused abruptly. _He was naked. _Sure, it shouldn't be that bad, seeing as he was nearly drowned; taking off the wet clothes prevented fevers.

Which, Ichigo noted dully, he had. His breathing was labored and he felt warm and dizzy all over. The Soul Reaper pushed himself up, his arms shaking with the effort. Both eyes open, Ichigo hurriedly took in the room, nearly choking in surprise as his arms gave out.

He was in a white room, alright. And, he was pretty sure it was with someone that had tried to kill him not long ago. _Oh no. _The phrase ran through Ichigo's mind as he struggled to get into sitting position. It was then that he remembered that he was still naked.

_Oh my god! _What if…what if…Ichigo shuddered. He wouldn't let himself continue that sentence. He was _alive. _Alive, and surprisingly not as hell bent with rage as he thought he would be. In fact, he was more alarmed than anything. Running a hand through his hair, his arm screaming in protest at the action, he surveyed the room once again.

White wall. White wall. Black dresser. White couch. Blue hair.

_OH GOD. _It was definitely _him. _Ichigo felt his throat tighten in fear, a feeling he'd become all too familiar with. _Why the _hell _was he _naked _in a room with _Grimmjow Jaegerjaques? Frantic eyes searched the room for his robes, sighing gratefully when he found them near the foot of the enormous bed he was on. Ichigo attempted to fly for his clothes, but instead ended up face first on the floor next to them. Grumbling incoherently, Ichigo snatched the sheet and let it pool around his waist before pulling his_...soaking..._robes to him. Gulping, the orangette let his glance slide back over to the couch.

In which, he yelped.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" The voice rumbled out of the man's throat, raspy from sleep. Ichigo froze to the spot on the floor, fighting for breath due to falling out of bed. Cobalt pools surveyed him, a blue brow raised in question. Gulping, Ichigo pushed back up against the bed.

"I...I'm escaping." As stupid as it sounded, Ichigo felt he had to at least _answer _the man. Without preamble, the poker face that the Arrancar was wearing split into a feral grin as he barked a harsh laugh.

"Not like _that. _You can hardly stand up, kid." Ichigo bristled, glaring at the being in front of him. The Arrancar had shifted into a comfortable sitting position, arms draped behind the couch. Long legs stretched out in front of him as he openly _mocked _the Soul Reaper. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo gripped the sheet and held it close to his man hood while he grabbed the edge of the mattress behind him. Slowly, the Soul Reaper began to rise, nearly to his full height when his legs gave out.

Ichigo hissed in annoyance and pain; the fall had racked his brain, making any doubt that he had a concussion gone.

"Well, I see you've found a nice place on my floor. Now, you were saying something about…_escaping?_" Ichigo suppressed a chill of fear. _He could kill him, if he really wanted to. _The lazy drawl of his voice pricked at him like a bunch of needles, making his stomach flip in terror.

_He probably _was _going to kill him. _Without a care in the world, or at least it seemed that way, the blue haired _terror _waltzed over to him, hands in his pockets. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to look up at him; there was no way in _hell _he'd give this sadistic bastard that kind of pleasure. _Again. _The orangette remembered bitterly how he'd already looked up at him before.

Gulping slightly, Ichigo tied the sheet haphazardly around his waist, using both arms to get up this time. It was unnerving, however, with _Grimmjow _watching him.

This time, he was able to lock his knees and stand at his full height, and once he did, he let his molten glare go back to the Arrancar who had kidnapped him. Ichigo was met with a smug grin and blue eyes glinting with sick amusement.

"…Why am I here." Ichigo demanded quietly. Surely, Grimmjow would have let him die. As he waited for his answer, the Soul Reaper dully noted how hot it was. _The fever was getting to him. _

"Because. You gave me a shitty fight, and that was _not _acceptable. You're going to stay here, work on that thing called _strength, _and you'll fight me again. I'd be a good boy and _listen_ if I were you; I have something of yours here as well." Ichigo's breath caught and his eyes widened abnormally. _What?_

"What…what do you have?" Ichigo demanded, his hands clenching the sheet. Grimmjow sneered and leaned in close, his breath whispering over the orangette's ear.

"That orange haired friend of yours. Notice something? I have two _arms._" Ichigo attempted to hide his gasp of surprise, and it came out sounding more like a gurgle of a dead cat. Upon hearing that, Grimmjow threw back his head and laughed some more, the sheer force of reitsu and power coming from him being enough to knock Ichigo off balance.

_Not the floor again._ Ichigo groaned inwardly; he was really getting tired of falling. But, when it didn't come, he opened his dark brown eyes that he had scrunched closed and looked up. Looked up, into the face of the bastard that he just knocked him down.

"Now, now, _Soul Reaper. _I don't want you to go and start hurting yourself." His voice _dripped _sarcasm like a melting candle, singeing Ichigo's pride as he put him back on the bed, sheet and everything.

_He was going to get out._

_ He was going to get out, save Orihime and see everyone again._

_ He was going to get out and away from this bastard._

* * *

><p>AN: I was reading some fellow GrimmIchi fics, and I noticed they give Grimmjow an accent sometimes. O.o like how some authors give Shiro and accent, too. Sorry if I don't do that, I'm SUCH a grammar Nazi! D: GUYS. Go check out Racey's _Underneath it All! _It's a great read. :3 Short chapter. D: I KNOW. So sorry. It's okay, thought, because I am focusing solely on this story. :o WRITE ALL THE CHAPTERS!

**XzombiebubblesX**: :3 Thanks for dat review! Love that seedy smile bwaha. ;P

**YamiReigen: **I did that when I first read acetaminophen. :3 I thought it would suit him.

**pencilsandpens: **Bwahaha! I don't dick hunt. :D What odd sport THAT would be though! xD Made my day. I lav. And I was really worried I wouldn't be able to write Szayel. O.o I put myself in his narcissistic shoes to help, and I guess it worked. :3

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: **I was thinking that too! Ahahah! Six…Sexta…chapter six is Grimmjow taking care of Ichi…Bwahaha. CORNY JOKES FTW. Lav.


	8. Eight

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_*I do not own Linkin Park or Bleach.*_

_Is it just me or would Grimmjow make an _awesome _David in _The Lost Boys?..._You're right. ON IT. :3 Also, there may be some OOC from Ichigo and Grimmjow. :/ Sorry if it bothers you. PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEEEE. Another short chapter, but I have finals soon. D: Bleh. Anywho, I think two shorter chapters in a day are better than just one chapter. :3  
><em>

Grimmjow was _still _chuckling. It had been about an hour since his prisoner woke up; now, he was in one of those stupid meetings. But surprisingly, he didn't really care; as soon as he was done, the Espada would go back and make the kid squirm again. _Well, at least he had something to do when the kid couldn't fight. _Grimmjow suppressed a snicker at the sudden image of Ichigo glaring at him.

_How cute. _

"Whatcha snickerin' bout, pussy cat?" The sneer returned to his otherwise relaxed face as the Sexta's gaze was filled with none other than the bastard Nnoitra Jiruga. Wide, piano key smile was plastered on his face as if it had been sewn there. _It reminded him of someone. _Oh yeah. That brat that had tried to stop him from killing the kid. _What was his name, anyway? _Furrowing his brow, he realized he had totally forgotten.

Ignoring Nnoitra's comment, which he usually didn't do, Grimmjow turned his attention back to Aizen. They were discussing their other prisoner's actions.

"Ulquiorra, what is the news on the lovely Orihime?" However nice his voice was, everyone knew that it was only because he wanted to girl's powers. _Poor broad. _

"She will not eat, Lord Aizen. Nor will she speak." If Grimmjow didn't know any better, he would say that the emotionless man was hurt by Orihime's disobedience.

"She must eat, or she will die…I see your concern. Well, unless she starts eating soon, let her know that you'll have to force it down her throat." Grimmjow suppressed a shiver of fear. _Bastard. _After all, she'd probably end up dead if that happened. Humans were weak.

Ulquiorra bowed lightly, and Aizen signaled the end to the meeting. Uncrossing his legs, Grimmjow stood and stretched, reveling as his muscles un kinked. He hated the meetings, the only purpose of them being a way to stroke Aizen's ego.

"Well? Ain't ya gonna answer me?" Oh yeah. _That headache. _Grimmjow practically snarled his response.

"No." Turning on his heel and shoving his hands down his pockets, the Sexta stalked off towards his room, living up to his Resurrección's name. As soon as he was further away from the prick, he relaxed. Only a few more paces away from his room, where he could take a nap and contemplate what he would do with the Soul Reaper.

_Oh yeah. _

What _else _could he do with him? Lifting a calloused hand to scratch the back of his neck, Grimmjow sighed lightly. He was in front of his door, and as soon as he slid it open, he was met with a surprise.

His bed was vacant, and the robes were gone as well, save for the hakama. Grimmjow shut the door quickly behind him, grinning to himself. _So his prey was going to be like that?_ Leaning against the door, his palms placed behind him, Grimmjow slowly leaned forward, reaching out with his pesquisa for the kid's spiritual pressure, but as soon as he reached out, something landed on his back.

"Ahhh!" A yell of what Grimmjow assumed to be a battle cry sounded off next to the Espada's ear, and the scent of his prisoner reached him. He sneered. _This should be fun. _

The kid had managed to wrap his legs around his waist while fisting a handful of his hair. When Grimmjow was about to wonder what was in his other hand, it got answered for him by a slightly sharpened object pushing into his side. Eyes widening slightly, Grimmjow then spotted the broken vase by the table. _Not bad. _His resourcefulness was definitely good. He wondered what else was up Ichigo's sleeve, but the Espada didn't feel like being _stabbed_ to death.

Taking one of his legs and giving a sharp tug, Grimmjow managed to make the Soul Reaper release his hold on his waist. Grimmjow was about to turn the kid around and slam him back down on the bed when a strong and wiry arm wrapped around his neck, attempting to choke him out. The shard of glass had managed to leave small lacerations on his sides, which were stinging from all of the movement. Inwardly sighing, Grimmjow reached behind him, grabbing a hold of the boy's shoulder and squeezing, hitting the pressure point right on.

With another yell, the Soul Reaper let go, but not after sweeping Grimmjow's leg. It surprised him, which was why he fell backwards and had a pissed of Soul Reaper straddling him with a shard of glass raised. Grimmjow would have _none _of that. Grabbing the kid's arms, the Sexta rolled him over, reversing their positions. One minor difference was that Grimmjow was not _straddling; _technically, the kid still was. Placing his trademark grin in place, Grimmjow watched the Soul Reaper struggle, or at least attempt to. He dropped the shard of glass, and Grimmjow could see the cuts he'd given himself. Lowering himself to wear his mouth was lined up with the kid's ear, Grimmjow had to suppress a chuckle as his prisoner ceased to struggle.

"I have to admit, that surprised me; but listen, and listen _well. _You try that shit again, and I can't guarantee you getting out unscathed. _Got it?" _His voice rumbled from his throat, and Grimmjow enjoyed the effect it had on the kid.

Staying frozen in his position, Grimmjow felt Ichigo writhe and squirm beneath him until with a defeated sigh, the Espada felt the boy nod beneath him, bright orange hair tickling his chin. Chuckling again, Grimmjow stood up swiftly.

"Get back in bed; I can still smell the sickness on you." It wasn't that it smelt _bad; _it just bothered him. Like an annoying stomach ache. And, if he were being honest with himself, the kid's original scent still eluded him.

And, for another bout of honesty, he wanted to know _exactly _what it was.

* * *

><p>AN: I realize that Nnoitra's name can also be Nnoitra Gilga. :O I just think that Jiruga sounds cooler. :3 please understand. WOO. To my comment before the story, I must say I have found my favorite movie EVER. ^o^ *begins to fan girl over the movie*. AND, it's given me an idea. :o Maybe, once this story is finished (or when I'm close), or if I'm feeling like a masochist, I'll start. I say that because I just deleted all of my other ongoing stories because I grew out of that I'M GONNA MAKE A STORY WITH MEEE IN IT stage. I have nothing against it, but I just felt like deleting them to focus on this story. And, if I were to publish another one to keep up with…AH. Maybe. :3 Also, Grimmjow's position when he pins Ichigo; he is between his knees, but Grimmjow didn't really bother noticing that sexy position, so "he didn't explain it." ;D

**ichibanseiken: **Rollin', rollin', rollin'. :) I SHALL. And yes, but Grimmjow doesn't know that yet. :3 AND YES. xD The defenseless Orihime is STILL THERE. :D Don't worry, I am changing the whole process of how she get's rescued…muahaha, I think you shall like, yes? :o

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: **Yes, but his epic fails lead to sexy time later. ;D


	9. Nine

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_*I do not own Linkin Park or Bleach.*_

_25 REVIWS. FANGIRL TIME. Let's go!_

Ichigo chewed at his bottom lip as he sat, cross legged on the bed. Grimmjow, that _prick, _was lying down on the couch, his lips turned up at the corners as he softly snored. The orangette had thought about it long and hard, what he should _do _with the man sleeping. Should he attack again? Should he try to escape?

What about Orihime? How would _she _get out of there?

Ichigo sighed in defeat, playing with his school uniform sweater. A size too big, it had to be the one that Ichigo had borrowed from Chad, the day that they had fought side by side and one of the little bastards had ripped his in half. He suppressed a chuckle at the good memories. What seemed like hours ago, but was more like fifteen minutes ago, Grimmjow had left and returned with clothes from Ichigo's own house. After some bouts of Ichigo acting like a hormonal teenage girl and Grimmjow laughing like it was _funny, _Ichigo now had dry clothes.

And, as a double, he'd received some sort of super acetaminophen to nearly crush his fever. He still coughed, and his head still felt as if little jackasses were lighting fires in his brain, but at least he could wear clothes without sweating to death.

Ichigo's gaze drifted back to the sleeping Arrancar and he sneered a little. Don't get him wrong; had there been anything useful in the room, he would have used it by now. Grimmjow had taken care of that by taking anything glass or sharp out of the room. So, here he was, playing with the hem of the sheet and contemplating what he should do.

_Y'know King, you could strangle him with that sheet you got there. _

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin as the familiar voice floated through his mind, the tinny of it crawling down his spine.

_"Shiro!" _The orangette whispered, annoyed.

_What? You kind of almost died, King. And where's my thanks for lending my powers to heal your arm? _Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo looked down at his healed up arm, flexing his fingers.

"Thanks…" He murmured, making sure to be quiet.

_Like I was saying; you _could _strangle him…he's sleeping right now. Or, you could let _me _take care of it. _

Ichigo nearly shouted. '_Over my dead body!' _He thought, earning a mocking laugh from Shiro.

_It almost was. Anyway, since you're being no fun, I'll leave you to your own self…for now. _Even as he said it, Ichigo could sense him drifting away. Slightly annoyed at the fact that his hollow could _still _bother him, the Soul Reaper barely repressed the urge to slam his head against the back of the wall.

_What was he to do? _There had to be _something _he could do while he was caught. Gather information, find weaknesses…be some sort of _spy _for the other side. It was all so exciting, the term _spy. _Ichigo snorted, uncrossing himself and stepping lightly off the bed, stretching like a cat. It felt so good; so good, that the orangette allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

_Zangetsu! _Ichigo's brown eyes widened as he suddenly began looking around frantically for his zanpakuto, succumbing to the rising panic quickly. The Soul Reaper made a furtive glance back over to his captor before slowly slipping across the room, socks preventing any loud noises.

He went for the first corner, padding closer to the dresser. It seemed to be at an angle, the corner behind it a dark and foreboding looking crevice. Swallowing loudly, Ichigo stood on his toes and looked over the edge behind it.

Nothing. Dust, dirt, and hollow spiders-

_Spiders._

Ichigo suppressed a yelp. He _hated _spiders. _Fuck spiders! _The orangette never cussed, allowing a "shit" to slide every once in a while, but this? _This? _He'd rather face five hundred hollows at _once _with the power he had _now _then face that spider.

It was _huge. _Had to be bigger than his two hands put together, bigger than his two hands splayed _open_. Ichigo furrowed his brow. _Get a hold of yourself! It's gotta be back there. _The Soul Reaper began to chew on his lower lip again, sliding forward once more.

_God _was it _ugly. _Eight eyes glared up at him while hollowfied fangs were slathered in what appeared to be saliva. _With his luck, it was probably poisoned. _

Eight long, hairy legs twitched to and fro as it continued to form its web around a long, black stick –

_Zangetsu! _Ichigo nearly shouted, and he wanted nothing more than to curse the terrible God that had decided to make that _damn _Arrancar put his only weapon in a corner with something he feared ever since he was a child; _fucking spiders._

There he was, cussing again. Ichigo let his head fall into his hand as he leaned against the wall near the dresser.

He was going to be a man about this; all he had to do was release a Getsuga Tenshō when he grabbed the hilt and ta-da, bye spider.

_But that would wake Grimmjow up. _And, if Ichigo wanted any chance of escaping during his second try, he'd have to do it quietly. But, it seemed that no matter what he did, it was loud enough to wake the dead.

_Squish it. _He could squish it with a blunt object, or smother it with the pillow. _Dick move. _Ichigo nearly snickered at the thought of laying the spider guts on the bed, a chibi Grimmjow passing out face first in the dirty mess.

_That would be funny. _Still chuckling lightly, Ichigo thought of other ways to get his zanpakuto free from the clutches of the eight legged terror. Unbeknownst to him, though, a pair of ungodly blue eyes was watching him curiously.

* * *

><p>AN: Finals are done! I abstained from the use of my iPod (where I check email) and as soon as I returned BAM! MY INBOX WAS IMPLODED! I love it when my inbox explodes with favorites, reviews, and alerts. :'D BTW I say whale for well. My friend got me hooked. SO NO. I am NOT calling you a whale. :3 You are all my lovelies.

**YamiReigen: **Whale ._. I'm so glad you love it. :'D Please, continue to read!

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: **Don't we all? I personally enjoy me some Ulquihime :3 It makes me happy like AWW YAY EMO KID. :D In fact, I've had a one shot floating around in my head for quite some time. :D

**ichibanseiken: **Yeah, I was worried about the OOC. D: But I'm glad you're okay with it. :D GRIMMJOW SNOWMAN FTW. It's awesome! And wish your daughter good luck on finals. :o

**pencilsandpens: **Thanks dear. :D And YES. ULQUIHIME. :3 BWAHAHA I can imagine some whores texting like "Oh hey guuuuuurl, whatchoo doin' today?" "Oh you knooooww, dick hunting." "Right on, right on! Go get 'em guuuuuurl." :D JOKES JOKES. I shall update soon…Whale, here it is ._. …. :D YAY. I got this notification on my iPod while I was taking my math final. I checked it and was like BOYAH. :D

**risiblehaptic: **Aren't we all excited for that part? ;D Thanks for the review!

**Kiiriya: **Me too! Hopefully, I'll take it in the right direction :)


	10. Ten

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_*I do not own Linkin Park or Bleach.*_

_I went to take a shower after I wrote this. Then, I did my nails. AND I EXFOLIATED MY FACE. _

_But the BEST part of today was washing off my face and going back to my computer with my inbox exploded. 3 I love you guys! Thanks for reading! LET'S GO._

_ What the fuck was the kid _doing_?_

Grimmjow suppressed his own chuckle as he curiously watched the youth slide loudly across the floor. Obviously, this _illness _was handicapping his ability to hear. Slowly, so he would not alarm the boy, Grimmjow sat up and leaned against his fist, elbow propped on the arm of the couch.

His prisoner stood on his toes, one hand at his side while the other, barely peeking though the large sleeves, reached forward. The sweater itself was very large, making the Soul Reaper look very small and, well…_girly. _

_Hah. _Humans and their weird ass sense of style.

The kid's room had been plain when the Espada had seen it; a bed, a dresser, a closet (with a bed!), a guitar, a writing desk, and miscellaneous human shit. Truly, the most boring thing Grimmjow had seen.

He'd nearly had a heart attack when he saw the kid's body, snoring the night away on the plain bed. At first, Grimmjow had nearly yelled in surprise. There was no way that he could have escaped _that fast, _if at all! But, the soul occupying the body mumbled something about women and how they should share him, chuckling all the while. Confused as _fuck, _Grimmjow brushed it off and grabbed clothes for the naked human. In his bed. _His…_bed.

_Naked. _

Snorting lightly to himself, Grimmjow had dashed back as soon as he could, stepped lightly out of the Garganta and threw the clothes at the Soul Reaper.

In which, said guy acts like he's menstruating.

_"You went into my room!" _He had nearly shouted, using the sheet to cover himself as he pointed accusingly at Grimmjow. Of course this lasted about ten seconds before the kid collapsed again. The pills that Grimmjow had laid out for him were still perched lightly on the metal tray, mocking him with the obnoxious color combination of blue and orange stripes.

"Well, do you want to parade around here naked? Not like I care, though. I'm only clothed because Aizen sees it fit to put us in unifor – mmpf."  
>A pillow had been stuffed into his face.<p>

_"YOU PERVERT!" _The kid had squealed, covering as much of himself possible while Grimmjow nearly died of laughter. _Fuckin' a. _This was going to be _fun. _

Now, he was watching the kid's movements.

_God, what the fuck is his name again?_

As if the Gods themselves felt like being fickle and honored Grimmjow's silent request, the kid gave it to him.

"C'mon Ichigo…man _up." _It was whispered, but the Sexta was _the _Pantera; nobody could hear better than him, let alone as _good _as him.

_Ichigo, eh? Fuckin' strawberry? Oh, this is too _good. The kid matched his hair, and now that bitter smell of his illness was wearing off, there was a berry like smell. Something Grimmjow could practically _taste._

"Ah!" Ichigo gasped, pulling his hand back with a light yell. The kid whipped around, trying to be silent before yelping again and falling right on his ass. Grimmjow grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey, _Strawberry." _He loved taunting the kid. And, as he said that, said kid's face turned bright red with embarrassment. Or anger. They were so close to each other it was hard to tell.

"Don't call me that. _Pussy cat." _Ichigo retaliated, and before Grimmjow could get mad and kill the kid, he seemed to realize what he just did.

Ichigo had bit his bottom lip and was watching Grimmjow like he'd just kicked a puppy. Grimmjow sneered.

"Then don't call me Pussy Cat. Strawberry." There was no way in hell Grimmjow would stop now; it was so _amusing; _humans were weak as shit, but if they acted anything like Ichigo here did, then maybe a waltz through the human world would be like seeing a standup comedian.

The Strawberry fumed, crossing his arms.

"Why is my zanpakuto over there?" He pointed to the corner, more of a gesture since you could barely see his finger, and the Espada could see the hilt poking up.

"Because it's out of sight. And it's sharp. You'd end up killing yourself trying to kill me, and like I said, only _I _can kill you."

"No." Ichigo snapped back, standing up. Grimmjow arched an eyebrow.

"Oh? So you're saying that I _can't _kill you?" Big mistake, kid. No one, absolutely _no one, _told Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaques what to do.

"Well, yes." Gritting his teeth, the Sexta shot off the couch and was directly in front of Ichigo, inches away from his face.

_"Care to elaborate?" _His voice had dropped several octaves, and Grimmjow didn't miss the involuntary shiver that Ichigo let out. _Frightened?_

"Well…for one, it'd be stupid. You could use me for exchange." Ichigo explained lightly, his voice breathy due to the close contact. It smelled minty. _Guess when you're dead, _

"So? Who says anybody knows you're here? Not even your little _friend _knows." Sable brown eyes widened. _There, that's more like it. _

"…You can't keep me here." Grimmjow couldn't decide whether or not if Ichigo had said that as a threat or if he said it to calm himself. With a feral grin, the Espada snatched the collar of the boy's shirt and got in _real close. _

_There it was. _The sickness had finally left him, nothing left to hide his scent. But since it was gone, Grimmjow's nose got a good _whiff _of him. And _God, _was it good. So good, had it been tangible, the Espada would have sunk his teeth into it.

It was making his mouth _water. _

Like a plump berry laid out on a steel plate. Two scents so different, they _shouldn't _be this good together.

_Get the fuck out of here. _

Shaking his head violently, Grimmjow sneered at Ichigo's freckled face, the eyes looking up at him reflecting anger, hatred and _fear, _were _challenging him. _

And that's why he hated those fucking _eyes _of his.

"Oh, but I _can, Strawberry._

* * *

><p>AN: I HAVE SO MANY DAMN IDEAS. But, unless they're one shots, I'm abstaining from posting anything until this story is done. :3 Woo! Chapter 10 mark! :D And ALMOST 30 REVIEWS! Whoop whoop!

**ichibanseiken: **That had to be one of my "favoritist" reviews EVER. *cries out of joy* :'D I liked Cat on a Hot Tin Roof. :D Muahaha. Ah yes! SPIDERS. I hate spiders. :D SOOO. Ichi does too. Kids are fun that way. :D We kids like cuss words. AH! I hope you continue to enjoy my story! And cliff hangers are my favorite thing to do. ._. I'm MEAN. :D

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: **Don't we all? O.O *hugs panda plushie*

**YamiReigen: **Don't be shy! :D and Ichigo seems to just LOVE punishment. This could end up an S&M relationship. ._.

**DeanBeans13: **Oh my goshies! xD You're my hero.


	11. Eleven

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_*I do not own Linkin Park or Bleach.*_

_NEVER EXFOLIATING MY FACE AGAIN. I broke out hella. D: MY FACE. My poor, Mexican FACE. I'm going to turn sixteen in a week guys. ;D WOO. Getting a keyboard. :D My other one broke D; but that one was smaller than the one I'm looking at. :D I WANT AN 88KEY one! :O But yeah. NEW CLASSES AND HOMEWORK. They decided to give me a shit ton of homework. So, I'm going to try weekly updates and stuff like that. I JUST BIT MY TONGUE. FFFFFFUUUUUUU - …Let's go! (By the way, NONE of you saw this coming. ;D)_

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the dangerously close Espada. The current position he was in was only making the Soul Reaper fume.

Pinned against the wall with an angry blue haired Arrancar giving him barely enough room to breathe, with the f…_damn _spider giving him the stink eye, Ichigo slowed his breathing. If he could just press himself closed to the wall and slide away, then all would be good, and he'd have to man up and snatch his sword from the clutches of the spider and…

And…

_Damn. _

Truth be told, he was powerless. His hollow was back, and he hadn't felt even a trace of energy since his woke up. Hell, it labored him to even walk. _How am I supposed to leave? _And then there was Orihime.

_Is she alright? _Ichigo had no doubt in his mind that he would have to be the one to save her, but the only question was _how? _How was he to do so without all of his power?

_Kiiiiiiiing. Slooooow dooooowwwn. Let _me _take over, yeah? _

Ichigo snapped out of his self pity and gave a defiant glare to Grimmjow, who he was imagining with the face of his Hollow.

_No! _He screamed inside his head. Grimmjow's feral grin stretched, seemingly in time with Shiro's next words.

_He'll eat you alive if you don't do something._

And, he was right. With the pure intent to kill dancing dangerously in the striking blue eyes of his captor, Ichigo's time was running out. He clenched his fists, down by his sides, and sighed inwardly. In all honesty, he was weak, and being weak like this would get him no where. Now, what Grimmjow probably mean about keeping him until they fought again was that he would train him. The obvious problem there, being that he would learn Ichigo's style, would be that Ichigo would easily be defeated.

And it would never end.

Finally, Ichigo succumbed to the creature that had caused him grief for so long.

_…You promise you'll let me take back control once we're done here. _

Ichigo could hear the Hollow nearly break down in maniac laugher.

_Yes, yes, YES! Of _course _King!_

_ AND YOU WON'T FIGHT ME FOR CONTROL. _Ichigo demanded, still watching the Espada carefully. And here he thought that Grimmjow would suck at patients. Though it had been a few seconds from when he had told Ichigo that he couldn't leave, he expected him to make his move, either severing a limb or threatening him some more.

But he gave Ichigo nothing but an intense stare, emotions clouded.

_No, you can have control once I kill the Espada and take back Big Tits and – _

Ichigo had to suppress a sigh of exasperation.

_Don't call her that. No killing Espada. Just…just don't kill anyone. Wound, but try to get away unscathed. Our main goal here is to escape with Orihime. Got it?_

Another low chuckle from his Hollow.

_As you wish, King._

And Ichigo then began to feel faint, as the black shadows clouded his eyes, sanity slipping through his fingers like grains of sand.

_Sleep well, King._

* * *

><p>Shirosaki opened a pair of eyes – his <em>King's <em>eyes. The being in front of him, _Grimmjow, _that _fucking _Arrancar that _dared _to kidnap them..._his_ eyes were the size of saucers.

"Hey pretty. Mind moving?" Ah, his _voice. _It sounded so good, out in the open like this.

"What the…_fuck?" _Grimmjow hissed, pushing away quickly and drawing his sword. Immediately, Shiro lifted the unconscious barriers Ichigo had put on his power, on _their _power, and watched with pleasure at the kitty's surprised face. Even thought he could only lift the barriers a smidgen, the kid had so much power that just all he need was a smidgen to make a difference.

"Well, I can't kill you; I'm on strict orders from King. So, I guess I'll…see you later." Shiro paused, catching himself in the process of a lewd comment. Had to keep King happy. The Hollow liked it when he was let out to play.

As if a switch had been turned on, the Arrancar lunged at him, grabbing his shoulders and slamming him into the ground. Shiro barely registered it, as when they were falling, he had only focused on kicking away the Espada's zanpakuto.

"What the _fuck _is going on, Soul Reaper?" Shiro couldn't help himself. He threw back his head and laughed before bunching his legs up and kicking, dislodging the larger man and freeing himself.

"Soul Reaper? _I'm _a _hollow." _Those impossibly blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're the kid's power, yeah?" Too bad they were on different sides; hell, anyone who told him that he was the "power" in their little pecking order was a good person in his book.

"Fuck yeah, I am! And, I'd _love _to show you, but the King is traumatized, see. After you nearly drowned him and then kidnapped him, he lost the will to fight. Then, he got annoyed and tried bitch moves to get the best of you even though he still had his powers. He's put blocks and barriers on his powers, and quite frankly, it means putting a barrier on _me."_

The Arrancar's facial features morphed from angry and confused to downright pissed.

"Oh, and another thing; thanks for making those barriers even _worse." _Shiro glared, barely suppressing the urge to cross his arms and stick out his tongue. It was true; since he's been awake, Grimmjow had made Ichigo pull his powers down inside him even more. Not on purpose of course, but because Ichigo saw no hope in defeating the Sexta Espada, his powers just delved deeper inside him.

"You're not leaving either, whoever you are." The threat had pulled Shiro out of his stupor.

"Oh yeah, pussy cat? _Try me." _And with that Shiro used flash step to grab up Zangetsu, still chilling in his Shikai form (as usual). Quickly, the Hollow faced Grimmjow, grabbing his arm and calling out in a sing song voice _"Bankai!" _As usual, the burst of power he felt whenever he release Bankai was so good, it was almost _arousing. _The Arrancar in front of him snarled, his sword still in his hand. Shirosaki refused to call them zanpakuto because technically…they weren't.

"Wanna dance?" The rather suggestive comment sent the Arrancar over the edge as he came towards the Hollow at break neck speed.

_This is gonna be _fun.

* * *

><p>AN: WOOOOOOOW. I really hope nobody is pissed. D: It's just, I want Ichigo to _leave. _And, well, I love Shirosaki. :D AND. I want Grimmy to get in trouble for his actions. :o so Ichigo has to save him. Because Shirosaki is going to cause hell. And steal Orihime. WHO FALLS IN LOVE WITH ULQUI. That little emo kid. I lav. ANYWAY. Please, please, _please _don't get mad at me! I recently found a lot of Grimmjow training Ichigo fics and I was like D: Okay…so I'm changing mine up. A little. AGAIN. PLEASE ENJOY IT. Ah gawd.

**pencilsandpens: **Oh gurl, I live to entertain. :D Is this too fast? I hope you were talking about Ichi's and Grimm's relationship. If so, that's going to be painfully slow. :D But I'm a geek for all the action and adventure stuffs. x) PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THIS IS TOO FAST! D:


	12. Twelve

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_*I do not own Linkin Park or Bleach.*_

_You guys! :'D I love you all! Grimmjow gets his ass handed to him. Sorry guys. D: It's extremely ooc, but think of Grimmjow as the tall, all star kid in basketball and Shiro as the short kid who's pretty good at basketball but a master troll. :D like, "you mad bro?" sort of thing. x) Anyway, enjoy!_

Grimmjow couldn't fucking believe it. First, the kid tries killing him with those girly attempts, only serving to make him _giggle, _and now he sends out his hollow.

And now? Now that fucker has him pinned to the ground, laughing maniacally. The Espada even tried kicking him in the ribs, but when they both heard the sickening crunch, signaling the break, the hollow only laughed _louder. _

"Awww, the kitty doesn't wanna play anymore?" The hollow cackled, his fucked up eyes looking strange on Ichigo's face. With a burst of effort, Grimmjow unleashed a bolt of spiritual pressure. It wasn't enough to alert the other Espada, but definitely enough to knock the hollow off balance, thwarting whatever he had had planned.

Said offender wobbled and Grimmjow took the chance bestowed upon him. Ground fighting really wasn't his style; he liked moving and jumping better. So, with as much force as he could (without snapping the boy in half) Grimmjow punched the hollow in the gut, forcing him to fling into the wall.

_"Fuck…" _That would make some heads turn. Grimmjow allowed himself to make a furtive glance towards the door before realizing what an awful mistake he had made. Where there was the bruised body of the hollow there was now a zanpakuto being thrust towards him.

The Sexta's body was moving on its own, leaping to the side and rolling. Quickly, he jumped back up. "Fool me once, shame on me!" The hollow sang, disappearing again before reappearing by Grimmjow's side. He knew it was _fucking stupid _of him, but he tried the same trick again. Just when he thought he would see it through once more, the Espada was stuck to the ground, mid roll, with his own zanpakuto sticking out of his shoulder.

_What the…fuck?_ It was safe to say that the Sexta was _stupefied. _

"Fool me twice, shame on _you." _Grimmjow turn his gaze to the Hollow, who was now grasping his own hands as third degree burns festered on his palms. You see, one does not just grab an Arrancar's zanpakuto; Aizen made sure of that. Anything not resembling an Arrancar would get instantly burned.

But that still left the question of _how the fuck did he do that? _

And then it hit him. The genius in the whole thing. While he was in mid roll, the Hollow had reached down and yanked the zanpakuto out of hid obi quickly and waited for when Grimmjow was on his back, so he could stick him there. Literally.

If Grimmjow wasn't the victim of the whole thing, he probably would have high fived the fucker. He tried reaching over and pulling the thing out but as soon as he so much as poked his sword, pain zinged through is entire body, stealing the Arrancar's breath. The twisted fuck had managed to hit tendons and bone.

"Catch ya later, _kitten." _The hollow called, before opening the door and walking out, closing it behind him. _Softly._ Of all the shit that he chose to _fuck up, _he chose the leave the door intact. Grimmjow closed his eyes and brought his fist up, slamming it hard on the ground, releasing vats of spiritual pressure, alerting those that there was an issue.

_Fucking hollow…_

* * *

><p>Shiro cackled to himself. That had been fun. He hoped his king would let his horse run free more often.<p>

"Now, where's Ti –…Orihime?" He murmured, correcting himself. Tapping his chin, he jogged lightly, sliding the sock clad fee against the hard floor of the place; it served to muffle his footsteps. Zangetsu hung in the belt loop of his pants, still in Bankai, tapping his thigh. He hadn't even had to use it on the Arrancar!

_What a _dumbass.

He began humming to himself, letting his eyes go half lidded as he searched through rivers of spiritual pressure, trying to find Orihime's. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be; all the Arrancar's blended together with their murky, tainted reitsu while Orihime's sweet one poked at him like a barb.

_There you are. _

In front of him was a room, and in front of that room, there was a large _hole. _Suppressing the urge to laugh, (since he felt the clumsy traces of the blue haired Espada's reitsu on it), Shiro climbed through and spotted the orange haired beauty immediately. She was still in her uniform as well, and she was sitting in a chair, small hands clenching her skirt as silent tears of misery welled up by her doe eyes and fell down her face.

_Poor kid. _

"Hey, Orihime!" Shiro knew his voice would throw her off, as well as the inverted eyes, but right now, it seemed all she wanted was to get out. _Exactly what his King wanted._

"I…Ichigo?" Her voice was higher than normal as he jogged over, jogging in place with Zangetsu at his side, he turned around and crouched, pointing a thumb at his back.

"Hop on; I'll get us out of here." Shiro imagined the burning, flushed face of the youthful woman as she slowly climbed on his back, slender arms slipping around his neck. Shiro but the chain on the end of Zangetsu in his mouth as he hooked his arms under her legs.

Grabbing the hilt again (it was awkward since he had to focus on not slicing the girl's knee off) he faced the wall and shouted loudly and with pride,

"_Getsuga Tenshō!" _The wall broke open, revealing the night sky of Hueco Mundo. Without second thought, Shiro used flash step to weave between trees and rocks, searching for a hollow using a portal to escape into the human world. One does not simply just go into the Human World. _Dumbasses. _

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffy. You guys hate me. I KNOW THE FEELING. x'D Had my drive yesterday. TOTALLY WON. :D It's Super bowl Sunday! Obviously you can see what I care for more. xD THE COMMERCIALS! :O Anyway, I hope you enjoyed? DON'T WORRY. GRIMMJOW IS STILL MACHO. He just got trolled, that's all. :D *insert troll face here.* And I hated Orihime's dress, so I kept her in her school uniform. :D WEEEE. RAAWR. Super Bowl time? :D And, should I make them meet a tribe of Hollow (ADVENTURE TIME?) or just make it quick so that the Arrancar are just sitting there like WHAT THE FUCK while we go back to the human world and let Ichigo develop a raging case of Teen angst while he contemplates Grimmjow xD. :D? Thoughts? PLEEEASE?

**ichibanseiken: **Thank you for helping me fix my faaace. :D And I'm glad you like it! :)

**IILesGeMeAuxII: **Threesomes are gross. O.e No worries there. And, yeah, this is STRICTLY GRIMMICHI. I may imply that it's one-sided with Ichigo and his Hollow(him being the one side O.O) but like...o.o I hate cheating too! Dx GAH. Don't worry, love, this shall be a good story. :D *I hope. D:*

**pencilsandpens: **We're on something, huh? xD WOOOOOO I LOVE HIM TOO. He's so crazy. x) Thanks for approving. ._. I updated. :D LAV.

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: **YESSSS. :D


	13. Thirteen

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_This is soooo late! I'm so sorry guys, that thing called LIFE decided to be all rude to me. D: ANYWAYS. Homework has died down, I have a four day weekend, and I'm bed ridden tomorrow x) I went snowboarding and for all you snowboarders out there all I hit were BLACK DIAMONDS. This means HOLY FUCK YOU BETTER BE GOOD OR YOU'RE SCREWED. :D For five hours, all I did were those. The mountain gave me surprise butt sex (from catching my back edge) and beat ten pounds out of my stomach area (from catching my front edge) AND. My tail bone is no existent. :3 I fell SO MANY TIMES. I went down this one called EGO, right? It's under the lift, so EVERYONE SAW ME. Doing jumps, landing them, doing a bunch of 360's, and then killing myself. :3 SO. With the muscles still moveable, I will give you a chapter. (I have to lean on my hip; IT'S HURTS SO bad TO SIT.)_

_Let's gooooooo. :3_

Grimmjow couldn't _fucking _believe. He'd just gotten his ass whooped by a human. With no weapon. _And he trashed the shit out of his room. _

He was going to kill him. Kill him fucking _dead. _With a roar of outrage, Grimmjow snatched his zanpakuto and kicked open the door (still in _perfectly _good shape, mind you) and set out for blood. Surely, everyone and their fucking dog knew that something had gone down. But, with how the kid had handed Grimmjow's ass to him on a platter along with a side of broken dignity, he'd have to tell everyone he had been surprised by many hollow. Like elevendy fucking _thousand. _Grimmjow snorted at his own made up number.

Suddenly, a messenger Arrancar came dashing up to him, out of breath and frightened. The Pantera felt the need to crush its skull.

"Lord Aizen wants all the Espada to report to him _immediately! _The prisoner has escaped!" And with that, it dashed off towards the direction of Ulquiorra's room. _Shit. Looks like I'm not the only one in trouble. _Grimmjow kept forgetting that the human girl was there, too. The kid must have taken her with him.

_Heroic piece of – _

"So I'm guessing your little…_pet…_escaped?" The twisted, amused voice of non other than Szayel came from his right. Seething with anger, Grimmjow began to walk faster; it must have been childish, but Grimmjow didn't give a fuck. True, _Ichigo _had gotten the better of him, but that was only once. Next time…no there wouldn't be a next time. He'd given the kid a chance to get stronger but as soon as Grimmjow saw that pretty little head of his he was going to fucking_ – _

"You could say that." Grimmjow bit back, glaring. "The kid's got some power. A personified power that whopped my ass while I was stunned and surprised," Grimmjow used emphasis on the words. Szayel only arched an elegant pink brow, obviously entertained by the idea the Sexta was giving him.

"Rather odd…well, you do know that Lord Aizen knows of the little secret, right?" Grimmjow furrowed his brow. Obviously _now _he did; no matter what kind of pompous ass the guy was, he had to have felt the intense wave of reitsu, no matter how small the kid had stated it to be.

_Call me Shiro._

"Yeah. I know."

"And, you're probably going to be beaten to death."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Just warning you…" Szayel sang before the twin doors opened, revealing all the other Espada as they came from opposite directions to sit down at the long, round table. Grimmjow took his usual seat while Szayel decided to just plop right in front of him. The Sexta suspected that it was so he could kick him if he said something stupid.

_Narcissistic little –_

"Thank you for gathering, my Espada." Everyone made their little bow of the head, nodding in approval to the fact that Aizen had just blatantly stated he _owned _them all. Grimmjow did as well, though it was as small as he could make it.

"As you all know, we were infiltrated and attacked by an unknown force which, not only were they in the act of larceny, they destroyed half the building doing it." The Sexta narrowed his unearthly blue eyes at him, the curl of brown hair falling between his eyes waving as Aizen too, glanced over at him.

_Shit. He knows. _Grimmjow nearly slapped himself. How dare he let himself be intimidated by _Lord Aizen. _Anyone who could hear his thoughts would have blanched at the amount of venom Grimmjow used to enunciate his name. Nnoitra had also looked over at Grimmjow, his face marred into an ugly smirk. The blue haired Espada felt an animalistic growl rise in his throat.

"Lord Aizen, how do propose we get our prisoner back?" Ulquiorra, the little ass kisser he was, had his full attention on the man before him. Aizen was please he had asked, using his full title, because he turned to him with a smile.

"The interloper left a very messy trail behind, like they wanted to be followed. We know they are going into the human world; I propose we wait for them there." So Aizen didn't know it was the orange haired spit fuck that he'd wanted for his power; Grimmjow was safe. As long as the "interloper" remained anonymous, the Sexta should be safe.

"You are all dismissed; just keep an eye out for any tell tale signs of who our guest may have been." The way Aizen used the word guest had Grimmjow on his toes again. _Oh well. Probably just being a smart ass. _With that, all the Espada pushed back from the table, filing out.

"Ah – Grimmjow. You can stay." Icy claws snatched at his heart, a disgusting trill of _fear _hanging around his mind.

* * *

><p>AN: GAH. You guys put me in a hard place. One vote for ADVENTUR TIME and one vote for DEPRESSED AND ANGSTY ICHIGO. SOOO You guys got Grimmjow! Like my math skills? YEAH BUDDY. I said elevendy because it's a great number, and it's exaggerated, and no, Grimmjow isn't stupid. :3 He's just a MORON. :D

Thanks to all those who reviewed! (Too lazy to reply D: don't worry, next chapter I will resume.)

PLEASE. EVERYBODY. VOTE.

Adventure time with Shiro and Orihime (because everyone likes Shiro Troll :D)

OR

Just skip over it and be like "Oh, it's been three days since they got back and Ichigo was…" because he's gonna be like FML I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT SMEXY GRIMMJOW. :D

MY ASS HURTS SO BAD. GHRAHRAIGHDJKSHG!


	14. Fourteen

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_GAH. SO MANY REVIEWS! I freaking love you ALL. Now go. Go win the lottery you beautiful people! _

_No adventure time. D: Message me if you want a little side story I can post separately, like a companion piece. :D I dyed my hair red. I was aiming for a subtle red and I got Renji red. I'll post pics guys lol I don't know if I should be excited about it or not. :D_

_Let us advance forth, brethren._

Troubled pools of chocolate gazed out the window, the wintery breeze playing with unruly locks of orange while fingers fiddled with the hem of a sweatshirt.

Ichigo was home; he was safe, fed, healthy, and sane. Or so he thought. Hell, even Shiro had silenced himself after getting them home. Orihime and him had narrowly escaped through a Garganta, and even when he was dashing through the desert to find one, the hollow was only focused on one thing; getting the both of them home.

Which was strange, considering all the hollow had wanted up to this point was to take over Ichigo's body and consume every living soul out there. Like nothing had ever happened, anyone involved had just reverted to what it was like before; his friends had given them concerned looks and had taken to asking about physical injuries. Once they were pleased, they reported to Sereitei that the both of them were safe, shaken up _just a little. _

This only went to show how freaking _good _they both were about hiding what they were feeling. Orihime had even gone as far as asking how he felt about his captor; what did he feel? Anger, sure. Annoyance, maybe. But _hatred? _No, there was no hatred.

It was safe to say that _maybe, _just _maybe, _if Grimmjow was less belligerent about _everything…_Ichigo wouldn't mind having a conversation with him. Grab a drink. Play some chess.

A small smile graced his lips as he leaned on his palm and looked out the window some more; the bright blue sky only seemed to remind him of the Espada. It's not like anything intense happened; he was kidnapped, taken care of, and escaped with a few skirmishes in between.

But curiosity remained. Ichigo wanted to know more; more about Arrancar, about Grimmjow, about what he was thinking right now…Ichigo snorted.

_Probably wants to kill me more now. _

The orangette was unaware of the new presence in his room until a slender hand came into his few, waving up and down.

"Oi! Earth to Ichigo!" Rukia was sitting in this desk chair, spinning around in it with the most serious expression on her face. If Ichigo hadn't been pondering the "meaning of life" he would have laughed.

"What?" He quipped, cocking a brow as she slowly came to a stop, smirking at him.

"You look like you're pondering the meaning of life; either that or Cupid has been paying special attention to you." Ichigo blinked. Twice, before feeling the heat rise to his face slightly; no, he was perfectly straight. He just wanted to, in all honesty, maybe _befriend _the Arrancar. The audacity of her proclamation made it seem weirder than it had to be, though.

"No. Just thinking…" It took Ichigo a while before he realized he should have said some witty comeback because now, Rukia was eyeing him with the most intense stare ever, amethyst eyes twinkling.

"Must be really consuming if you're being polite to me." Ichigo decided to freak her out some more, so all he did was smile lightly.

And it did, for her eyebrows shot up to her hairline and the beginnings of a frown tugged at her lips.

"'Kay, now you're freaking me out."

"Good."

"No really!"

"Yeah?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Ugh!" And with that, Rukia huffed and went back down stairs, her face flushed with either embarrassment or frustration. It didn't really matter to Ichigo at the moment. He turned his attention back to world, lazily watching cars go by as well as the soccer game down the street; the orangette had a feeling that Karin was there, showing up all the boys her age with her athleticism. Thinking of it now, Ichigo remembered when just a little under a year ago, he'd be right there with her, kicking the ball around and helping her be the best she could.

The wave of nostalgia surprised him. Took him off guard in fact. With a shake of his head, Ichigo sighed and pushed back from the window. He really needed to get a grip.

_Quit acting like a chick._

* * *

><p><em>AN: DAMN. I stood and wrote this, brother. Bwahaha. :D Nothing really to add here besides that I'm working on another story. :3 It's Ichi = vamp and I think Grimm either = hunter or just random civilian who gets unlucky, yeah? Switching up them roles, I like doing. :D If you like it, check it out some time. It's not up yet. O.O There will be a pilot and if enough people rage quit over only one chapter I'll do more. :3 Input here, yeah? And any ideas or anything you guys would like me to do I'm open for. :) I have a bunch of ideas lol I just want to get well into this story and develop a plot that will last until the end so I won't freak out and die over writer's block. :D _

**YamiReigen: **Grimmy's in time out. :D That's okay; He won't be there forever. Thanks for your vote! :D

**Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: **Thanks for the vote~ :D Doesn't he? Bwahaha. :3

**IILesGeMeAuxII: **"Punish" him he shall. ^o^ and hey. No problem. :D I hope you continue to enjoy my story! :D It's definitely gotta a lot more different elements then the normal Grimm catching Ichigo thing. o.O

**ichibanseiken: **Yeah, the damndest shit always comes out of my mouth and I save it for later. :) I used that very line a few days ago and thought to myself "Oh hey, I can imagine him saying that." xD Yeah, Ichi's gonna go through something I like to call HORMONAL DEPRESSION. Because he's a teenager. We're the same age, so I can relate. ;D Bwahaha. I love your reviews, they make me happy and they're oh so long. :3 Please, continue to enjoy!


	15. Fifteen

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_I just realized I usually have irrelevant thoughts up here, and then thoughts that connect and kind of deal with what I write down THERE. :O ANYWAYS. This chick, she thinks I'm a vampire. D: Her words? "Wow, Momo, your hair is so red…you look really tired too…hey, are you a…a vampire?" I was like BITCH PLEASE. :D *enter face here.*_

_ANYWAY._

_Let us advance forth, brethren._

_ Where the fuck am I? _The words repeated over and over in Grimmjow's head before he finally dared to crack open an eye and survey the scene. In this room, the walls were black; blacker than the mood Grimmjow had been in when Aizen had had Tousen throw him in here. How on earth that blind bastard had managed he would never know; it probably had something to do with him being Aizen's third in command. Dumb fucks.

The Sexta's arms were suspended above his head, heavy iron shackles wrapped around the hook and tearing the sensitive skin around his wrists. He was barely suspended off the ground, just enough to wear if he stopped struggling, the tips of his shoes could reach the floor. Nothing was left to cover his body except the hakama, which was torn around his ankles due to Aizen's means of torture.

At first it had been easy. _Deny, deny, deny. _Then, when Aizen didn't get the answer _he _wanted, he would resort to simple tortures, such as a back hand to the face or a slap to the head. But when it really started to hurt was when Aizen had strung him up upon the hook in shackles and a bare back and had taken a razor sharp whip, doused him in water and whipped him until he gave way.

Which, obviously, he _didn't._

Whatever the fuck happened now would make no difference to the shit storm he would be in; either way, Aizen would fucking kill him. So, why not make it last? _Why not, _make sure that when Grimmjow was gone, Aizen would have permanent lines of aggravation on his stupidly blemish free face.

_Fuck. _

Letting out a huff of just pure exhaustion, Grimmjow bit his lip and heaved himself up, still pleased to see that his arm muscles were working well. Once his bicep touched his forearm, he held it there, body trembling from the exertion to access the work he'd have to do to get out.

The chains look welded around the hook, and the chains the hook were connected to had a strange reitsu around them, making damn sure that Grimmjow wouldn't be able to wiggle free, or loosen the bolt that kept him suspended.

"Ah, Grimmjow. I see you…found a way to pass your time?"

Speak of the _fucking _devil.

Without saying anything, Grimmjow threw the most menacing glare he could muster from his tired body before slowly lowering himself down once more.

"Are you going to talk now, or are you just going to continue to hurt yourself."

"I'm not the one hurting myself, you fucking asshole." The Espada spat, fury dancing in his eyes. Unbeknownst to Aizen, Grimmjow had already killed Aizen in his head ten times since their meeting started. And the number would grow, there was no doubt about that.

"I see you're still lively; that's good. Now, I'm going to ask you a question. Who was in your quarters when we were 'infiltrated'?" Aizen was treating Grimmjow like a goddamn child. He would have _none _of that.

"Go fuck yourself!" He snapped, venom coating his words like a thick glob.

"Ah, ah, ah…now, now, is that any way to talk to the man who created you?" Without warning and the use of unbelievably fast speed, Aizen appeared behind Grimmjow and drug the whip through the air, the razors sewn into the leather creating a large gash, as well as opening several others.

_"AAAAGH!" _He cried out, quickly biting his tongue to silence his own screams as Aizen paced back to the front, taking his _sweet _time.

"Let's try that again. Tousen, douse him." A bucket of water was splashed on him, washing the blood down his back and staining his hakama. Grimmjow was breathing heavily now, his toes dragging on the hard, marble floor.

"Who were you hiding in your room, Grimmjow?" He swallowed quickly and flicked out a tongue, wetting his lips before speaking loudly and clearly for it to echo.

"Did I not just give you a place in which you could go fuck yourself? Let me _spell it out for ya._ Go…_fuck…yourself." _Grimmjow was salivating lightly at the corners of his mouth as he awaited his other beating, the one where not only was he whipped, he was whipped with a whip that had _fucking razor blades _sewn into it.

"It's such a pity. I had high expectations for you, Grimmjow. It looks like I'm going to have to break down your will bit by bit until you finally listen." And with that, the Pantera was rewarded with six strong, cruel lashings from the fucking whip.

He was sure that he'd lost enough blood to be considered dead, but would Aizen let him die?

No.

He'd make sure Grimmjow was alive to feel every little ounce of pain he _fucking _could.

And at that moment, for some godforsaken reason, the kid came to mind; the kid and how he had escaped, how he had used such puss moves yet _still _got away;

Would he be able to do that?

_Probably not._

* * *

><p>AN: _._. Nothing to do here. I don't like torture rape, okey? *thick Italian accent m'kay?* SO. Grimmjow will be punished like Rambo style, all tore up yet STILL kicks ass? c: I think so. My pilot to a story I'm working on is up. C: if you like Grimmjow vampires and smartass Ichi's, you'll like it. :D BWAHAHA. I need enough responses for that one, much like the pilot to a TV series. :3_

**skyglazingMaro: **Don't worry, he's gonna. C;

**risiblehaptic: **Please, continue to enjoy!


	16. Sixteen

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_UGH. School. College. ALL. AT. ONCE._

* * *

><p>"What do you think Ichigo?" Blinking lazily, the orangette looked over at his comrades, eyebrow cocked.<p>

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Good God, man, you've been in a daze forever." Renji scoffed, watching his friend with a somewhat worried glance. Only a week ago since he'd been kidnapped, and Ichigo had recounted everything that had happened like he was talking about an action film; skip the intimate parts, skim the dialogue, detail and slightly fabricate the fighting moves.

Captain Unohana had actually been _summoned _to examine him, like he was some kind of rape victim. He wasn't; in fact, he was just drained of energy. Ever since he had gotten back, and his Hollow once again had a voice, he had trained every day until someone had to literally carry him out of there. Truthfully, that only happened twice; both times had been Renji, since he had been his sparring partner. With venom, he recalled how the redhead had held back almost every time.

Afraid to _break _Ichigo.

Like he could be fucking _broken_.

Another curse. There was no time to worry about that, anymore; it had been one week and he _still _couldn't stop pondering the idea of his blue haired captor.

"…he's not even listening, is he?" Again, he blinked and looked back over to his friends; apparently, he had involuntarily taken to staring at a wall if he zoned out.

"Nope." Smirking at the annoyed look on Rukia's face and the gruff chuckle from Renji, Ichigo turned to face them completely. "Okay. Now what?"

"We were thinking about invading Hueco Mundo, since you and Orihime know the basic layout of the place, or at least what it looks like, we would like to have her come along as well. It's a given that you'd come along, vital information or not, you're damn scary on the battlefield when anything you value is involved, and I dare say you value Karakura." Blinking at the spew of military like information from the petite mouth of Rukia Kuchiki was rather…_strange._

"Um, o-okay…why are we going back?" That was a legitimate question, but why were they looking at him like he was an idiot?

"Are you serious right now? Jesus, how hard were you hit back there?" Shaking their heads lightly, the orangette only scowled. But, then it hit him.

"_Oh, right – _to take down Aizen. Yeah, sorry. Totally out of it right now."

"We can see that," Rukia smirked before waving her hand. "Nothing can be done about that. Go on home and get some rest; coming back from training and listening to talk of war must be tiring." Just as he was about to retort, he stopped himself; Ichigo had to remember, Rukia was technically _dead_. As much as he hated to admit it, she was, so the emotions most teens would feel these days were beyond her.

It wasn't like she had some blue eyed Arrancar prowling around in her thoughts.

"Yeah…thanks…I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he strutted out the door in just a hakama. It was raining outside; the needle like water droplets refreshed him, as well as made him go all moody.

_C'mon, King; go home. You'll catch us a cold._ Ichigo didn't have the energy to retort; instead, he just nodded slightly and continued on his way home. His gigai was still occupied by Kon, who was probably in bed by now; thank god it was summer, for it had to be at least three in the morning.

There were many things about the rain that irritated Ichigo, as well as soothed him; the delicate pitter patter noise it would bring when it tapped on his windows while he drifted into sleep, like a bed time story; the cleansing quality it carried, like now, after a long day, washed him of his day's training as well as those stressors that had occupied his thoughts. The issue with Grimmjow would be resolved soon enough, when they would face each other on the battle field again. It had been at least two weeks since he had escaped (more like _Shiro _had escaped) and even Orihime had forgotten about it (at least he thought so.) Maybe he should approach her about these _feelings; _girls were always better with that, and she had been there.

_No, don't worry her; just protect her._

Now, he was sitting on the rooftop next to his, ignoring the chill he got as his body finally cooled; you couldn't catch a cold if you were already dead.

"Hey, Ichigo! What are you doing on the roof? You'll catch a cold!" Kon's higher voice startled him as he looked down the side of his house, his own head poking out of the window. Shrugging, he turned his brown eyes back up to the sky.

_One thing about Hueco Mundo he'd never miss; the stillness and utter falseness of the night sky._

"I'm immune to colds, thank you very much." Ichigo murmured, the rain still tapping his back like it had something to say.

"You'll catch a colder!" At this, Ichigo blinked, looking over at Kon. His face was in his hands as he looked up at him, a small smirk and an eyebrow rose. A sudden bubble of laughter escaped from his mouth; fine then.

_He'd go inside. _

_ Not that it made a difference to what he was thinking about._

* * *

><p>AN: HOLY CRAP THE WAIT HAS BEEN SO LONG. I beg for forgiveness. Ichigo's issue with protecting everyone needs to stop huh? :) THAT'S OKAY.


	17. Seventeen

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_UGH. School. College. ALL. AT. ONCE. _

_Kudos to whoever finds the movie reference. In fact, I'll write a one-shot. ;D_

* * *

><p><em>Drip. Drip. Drip.<em>

This was the oldest trick in the book. One would use water and let it tap lightly on the victims forehead, and in due time, he would break.

So here he was, chained at an awkward angle, as the agonizingly slow drip of water tapped his forehead. He would not break. There was _nobody, _fucking _nobody, _who could break Grimmjow. He wouldn't allow it.

_Drip._

He shook his head, the unkempt blue hair now stringy and plastered to his neck. Once full of vigor and anger, Grimmjow almost watched himself deteriorate into a chunk of meat and bone, suspended in the air, waiting for slaughter. Very few things frightened Grimmjow.

_Drip._

There was just _something _about this place that gave him the chills. Maybe it was the skull of an Arrancar he knew when he was first born that was lying the ground; maybe, it was the eerie carving of _GOD WILL GIVE ME JUSTICE _on the walls.

Either way, something was scratching at the back of Grimmjow's nerves.

_Drip._

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Tousen and Aizen. _Where was Gin? _That sadistic bastard usually _loved _watching the blue haired Arrancar get his ass handed to him.

"Ah, _Grimmjow. _Have you finally made up your mind? Have you finally seen the wrong, and are you ready to correct it?"

Grimmjow had two options here. First, he could whimper and succumb to Aizen, so he could plan his escape differently. Or, he could play dead. When they threw out his body he'd just wait a few hours, dust off, and then go and find the Soul Reaper that owed him a fight.

So, the conclusion Grimmjow came to?

_"Go fuck yourself." _And with a proud spit at Aizen's face, the Sexta's chapped lips split open in a grin; as the tang of copper coated his mouth, he knew what kind of a beating was waiting for him.

_Drip._

Surprisingly, he didn't give a shit.

Grimmjow awaited the whip with a grimace plastered on his face. Surely, he'd become numb to it. And after seeing the look on Aizen's face after the Espada had told him to fuck off?

_Drip._

It was almost enough to make him do it every time Aizen checked on him.

_Drip._

_Almost._

* * *

><p><em>AN: _I have no idea how long this story will be. I'm not even sure if there will be sexy smut. D: It may be the first story in a series of stories…it may be over soon. O.O I'm thinking in the twenties. Anyway, next chapter, stuff will be moving. AND. TO anyone who get's my movie reference; you get a one shot. Of your choice, of course. :3 I am sooo sorry this was late! And short! :( But please remember, there is only so much I can write from Grimmjow's perspective while he's captured and tortured.

I AM SORRY. I LOVE YOU ALL. SO MUCH. D': I BEG FOR FORGIVENESS.


	18. Eighteen

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_UGH. School. College. ALL. AT. ONCE. _

_HOLY TITS GUYS. I'M ALIVE. SERIOUSLY THOUGH. I APOLOGIZE. I AM NOT WORTHY. I got carried away into Supernatural ._. and Sherlock. SHIP ALL THE CHARACTERS. Fuck. You may slaughter me if you want. I HAVE NO EXCUSE. PLEASE. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS BLUE AND ORANGE AND KISSING. FORGIVE ME._

* * *

><p>Morning. Never before had Ichigo been so glad to see a morning as beautiful as this. After a night of having his dreams stolen by the Arrancar, he wanted nothing more than to run and cut something when he first woke up.<p>

But now; birds were singing and the crisp air was drifting through the air. It tamed the wild emotions running through his heart and mind.

For now, at least.

"Hey, Ichigo." Cocking a brow, the Soul Reaper turned to the stuffed lion. Kon had his arms crossed and what seemed to be a look of concern.

"What?"

"Did you…" He trailed off before shaking himself. "Did you have a nightmare last night?" Furrowing his brow, Ichigo tried to remember anything in particular about his dream. Walking through the Menos forest when him and Orihime escaped, Grimmjow showing up…black.

"I don't know."

"Oh. Well, you were murmuring things in your sleep. Almost like 'no' or 'oh'…I can't decide." Kon stood up and hopped on the windowsill, his 'paws' squeaking with every step. "I'm going to Urahara's. You guys were going to decide you strategy today and I figure it'd be safer over there…from your sisters." The stuffed toy gave a shudder and hopped out, the pathetic little squeak of his feet signaling where he went.

The Soul Reaper sighed, rubbing his eyes. Sooner or later, he was going to see the blue haired Espada again. And when that happened…? Would he freeze up just because he saved him once?

Probably. Ichigo was like that; there was always hope for someone…

_King, you're going all sentimental on me._

The eerie cackle of his Hollow resounded through his mind, placing the fearsome grimace back onto Ichigo's face.

"What do you want?" Ever since he'd had to rely on Shiro to escape, the Hollow hadn't left; he was about ready to say he liked it better when he didn't talk. Maybe it was time to see Shinji again…

_Aw, don't be like that, King. I'll be a good boy, I _promise.

Again, he was mocking Ichigo, and frankly, it pissed him off.

"Whatever. I'm going to Urahara's." And with that, he set off, grabbing an apple from the kitchen as well as a black jacket; he had seen the frost outside his window. Spring was hardly among them, but it was getting close.

_Hmmm._

_'Whatcha thinkin' about?' _

"You should know…" Ichigo murmured as he bit into the apple, a satisfying crunch meeting his ears.

_'That guy again? Well, why don't you go and _see_ him; it could be like that play you were learning about in school.'_

"Play…what play?" Ichigo mouthed to himself; he had to make sure no one was looking when he talked to his hollow. It was annoying when he got those looks.

_'Y'know…you could be all like… "Arrancar, Arrancar! Wherefore art thou Arrancar?" Or would it be the other way around…'_

"Fuck you!" Ichigo snapped, barely noticing the surprised and offended look a mother with her children got. Gulping and tossing his apple, Ichigo nearly sprinted the rest of the way to Urahara's house.

_No. It's not like that. _

_ Maybe he's in trouble for stealing a Soul Reaper._

_ Maybe…he needs our help?_

A curious and unsettling feeling moved about his brain, making his stomach clench. Never before had he felt anything like this for another person, another creature, another _enemy._

Was he really an enemy now?

With an irritable hiss, Ichigo marched into Urahara's shop with his usual scowl in place.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty. Are you ready for the battle plan?" Urahara said, his fan hiding his Cheshire cat smirk. Ichigo, on the other hand, glared.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Well…you still might want to sit down for this."

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo sat down and crossed his arms, waiting for Urahara and Renji to spill their ideas.

"We were going to wait for Rukia to get here, but I think we should tell you first and see how you feel about it." Now this was strange. Usually Renji didn't give a rat's ass about what Ichigo thought.

"Alright. Have at 'er." The orangette cocked a brow while Renji seemed to be readying himself.

"What we were thinking was a direct attack. Like, for instance, and I'm sorry to exploit this from you, but because you know the inside of the building, you can lead us through it better. Know what I'm saying?" And _now_ the redhead was apologizing. _What the fuck?_

"Sure. Yeah, I can do that." Ichigo deadpanned. He was getting sick of being treated like an abuse victim. Renji exhaled a breath he seemed to have been holding.

"Alright, that's great!"

"What's great?" Rukia's voice carried from the opening of the training room, a lone Hell butterfly flittering away.

"Ichigo agreed to that part of the plan." The petite Soul Reaper seemed a little surprised but said nothing of it, instead nodding determinedly and plopping down next to Ichigo.

"So. You lead us there, we take out Aizen, and we go. I don't want any unnecessary fights." Rukia ordered, causing Renji to glare and the Substitute to just nod. He was still thinking about how he could do with just showing up with an Arrancar over his shoulder.

_'You could probably do it. If you let me help.' _Shiro chirped helpfully, making Ichigo scowl at nothing in particular.

_You wish. _

"Ichigo?" The orangette blinked, looking at Rukia.

"Hmm? What?"

"I asked if you were up for some training." Ichigo analyzed it and nodded, following the two soul reapers into the training room under Urahara's shop.

He needed to get stronger; and he needed to sort out the feelings of guilt and compassion and interest he felt about the arrogant, asshole of an Arrancar.

Somewhere deep inside him, Shiro chuckled to himself, flicking a pebble across a building.

* * *

><p>AN: JUST MURDER MY FACE TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT. I FEEL AWFUL. I NEED TO GET BACK IN THE GROOVE ._. I think I might be. I reread all those wonderful reviews you beautiful people gave me and I felt like crying and laughing. YOU DON'T DESERVE A LAZY WRITER LIKE MEEEEEEEEE. D': forgiveness, I beg? MEXI IS SORRY

UPDATE: Sorry for the confusion! Orihime is safe and sound in Karakura ._. I just wrote this at three in the morning. :D SILLY ME. 3


	19. Nineteen

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_Lol. "MEXI. THE FUCK WERE YOU." I'm right here ._. Plans for this story? ._. No one knows. I can't decide if I want sexy times (EXTREME OMFG ITS RATED M BROS) or like. Cute and fluffy. AND THEN THE NEXT ONE BE SMEXYTIMES ._. Vote? :D This chapter will be a slight time skip. Basically, Ichigo and the gang have been training up for a bit, Aizen about to get FUCKING ASSASSINATED (we wish .-.) , and Grimmkitty being tortured ._. We're just gonna skip it to the day this AAAAL goes down. My apologies for the confusion in the last chapter! It was written at 3AM :D It is 1:30 in the afternoon here lol MUCH BETTER. LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOO._

* * *

><p>Hooded blue eyes looked up as a tin of food slid under the little dog door, or <em>cat door, <em>as the guard had sneered at him once. A soul, puny and roughed up, gleamed back at him. As usually, Grimmjow stood on wobbly legs, scarred from the beatings he took, and kicked it back through the door.

"I don't need your _fucking _pity." The Sexta grumbled before walking back to his corner and sitting, blank blue gaze studying the designs the blood splatter made on the ground and walls.

_His blood._

The Arrancar's back was etched with gashes and scratches as well as a smattering of bruises. A sickeningly familiar smell passed his nose and he stiffened; Aizen was on his way. Rolling his eyes, he stood. The egotistical bastard wouldn't get the satisfaction of Grimmjow being on the ground.

_Ever._

The door to his chamber swung open and there stood Aizen, brandishing the pity smile and weapon he'd chosen for that day.

"Grimmjow. Are you feeling better today?"

"Fuck off." Grimmjow deadpanned, gazing evenly at him. Aizen shook his head before two lesser Arrancar appeared at his sides, restraining Grimmjow's arms. They had grown weaker with malnutrition and being pent up. Sure, he could have kept his body in shape.

But he simply lost the ability to give a damn.

"Why did you bring an enemy into our home and care for him? I just want the truth. Why, Grimmjow?" Aizen asked, voice like poisoned honey. Grimmjow sneered.

"Because _fuck you, _that's why."

And his cheek was met with the back of Aizen's hand.

And the beatings began, while Grimmjow merely smirked, allowing his body to go numb and his mind to wander.

Was he _really _in this much trouble because of that stupid, weak, _fucking Soul Reaper?_

Yes. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was in this much trouble because of a stupid, impulsive idea he had. A stupid, impulsive idea that went awry.

A stupid, impulsive idea he was going to own up to not say sorry for.

"Lord Aizen!" Gin hissed from the doorway, sounding flustered and impatient. Aizen sighed deeply, admiring the handiwork he had done to the Sexta's chest.

"Yes, Gin?"

"We've been infiltrated by _them._" And, by the emphasis on them, he meant the orange haired 'thorn in my side' Soul Reaper and his friends. But _why? _They'd gotten what they'd wanted; hadn't they?

"Send the Espada. I have no time for games." Aizen waved his hand, but Gin hissed his name again.

"The Espada are in the human realm harvesting the souls you wanted. They are not here."

_What a coincidence. _Grimmjow thought before suddenly chuckling.

_Unless…they had been there the whole time and waited to pounce._

"…We'll continue this later, Grimmjow." Aizen said, almost sweetly. The lesser Arrancar immediately let go of his arms, disappearing before he could smash one of their faces in. That had happened a few times before; the Sexta smirked at the memory.

The doors to his cell slammed shut and immediately, he jumped up, grabbing the ledge of his little window before hoisting himself up onto the ledge. Before, he could hardly fit; now, he could sit comfortably. Any other day, it would have bothered him.

But right now, he was watching the ripples of sand as Soul Reapers dashed and dodged any threat they saw coming.

Surreal was one word for it; feeling slightly victorious when the lesser Arrancar took their fall, the small petite one freezing them. Ahead of her, the redheaded one was simply slicing through what he could, shouting something like 'no time for that!' before disappearing and reappearing at the entrance, where a familiar orange headed Soul Reaper ran ahead of him.

Curious, Grimmjow leapt from his ledge and pressed an ear to the door. As the 'Pantera', his hearing and sense of smell were better than any Arrancar's out there.

"…that way…"

"…no time…"

"…don't understand!"

"…but…"

"…catch up with you later!" The last voice, undoubtedly the orangette, appeared to be coming closer to where he was.

_Ah. So this was his fate? _Ichigo _would kill him while he was weak?_ He had to chuckle at the lowness of the idea.

Footsteps and heavy breathing met his ears, as well as that fucking _scent. _The one that smelt so foreign yet so refreshing. Already it was messing with his mind. Cocking a brow, Grimmjow took a few steps back, only to curse in surprise when the door was knocked down, and there stood the Soul Reaper, Bankai and mask all in place. The mask dissipated, revealing determined and angry eyes. Without saying a word, he marched over to the Arrancar.

"Time to go. C'mon!" He demanded, holding out his hand while looking over his shoulder for threats. Grimmjow merely glared.

"The fuck do _you_ want?"

"I came here to save your ass. C'mon!" He repeated, dancing on his toes now. The Arrancar sneered, slightly amused; no one was coming.

"Why should I trust you? _You're _the enemy."

"I was you're enemy." Ichigo retorted, hitting something deep down inside Grimmjow. _True. _

"So what, you're _returning the favor?_"

"Something like that. If it makes you feel better. Now, seriously, _come on." _Ichigo snapped, grabbing Grimmjow's wrist. The Arrancar tried to pull away but quickly realized he might not be able to; he'd rather go willingly with the strength he thought he had then show he was truly weak.

"Whatever, Soul Reaper." He rumbled before being drug along.

* * *

><p>AN: So. Like. This part isn't really important so that's why its so…meh. But be prepared; next chapter, Ichi will have his flash backs, we'll see what happened with Aizen, and how everyone reacts when Ichigo has a Grimmkitty over his shoulder. And the next chapters will be AGONIZINGLY SLOW. C: and other nice stuff.

pencilsandpens: I AM SO GLAD YOU HAVE NO HATE FOR ME. I LAV.

darksatinblueknight: Again, thanks for yo' help pal. C:


	20. Twenty

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_I may or may not have just been recruited by the Air Force ._. ANYWAYS. I'm back in action for the time being. Please though. A review? I see all you're lovely favorites and follows and such but PREEAASSE REAVE ME A REVIEWW. They make me go on. Prepare for some Ichigo hate this chapter. SPEAKING OF CHAPTERS. THIS IS NUMBER TWENTY. CAN I GET A WOOT WOOT?! :D Or a review of WOOT WOOT? Seriously that would make my LIFE. ENJOY_

* * *

><p>Urahara sipped at his tea, pondering the progress of the soul reapers when something very strange happened. A door, the one they'd designed for quick getaways, appeared before him, the black paper and red wood strangely bright.<p>

The first one was Rukia, eyes wide and face wiped blank as she hurried to get to the other side of the room, tan poncho flapping in the wind.

Renji was next, his red pony tail dropping slightly and an expression that would terrify a tiger gracing his features as he, too, stormed to the other side of the room. Urahara smiled behind his fan, wondering what Ichigo did _this _time.

And when he came through, supporting another figures weight, his smile dropped and he slowly stood, watching as this feral creature, the one who had nearly killed him, was now allowing the orangette to guide him through the portal.

_What._

"Hey Urahara, do you have any medical things here? He might bleed out." Ichigo deadpanned, expression unreadable. The Arrancar by his side sneered but didn't make any signs of attack, so the Shopkeeper nodded slowly and went to get some, rubbing his eyes all the while.

_Talk about a bleeding heart._

* * *

><p>"Of all the things you could have done, you chose to do <em>this." <em>Renji snapped, pointing at Grimmjow, who was still hanging at Ichigo's side. The Substitute Soul Reaper shrugged, not wanting to hear them yell at him and rage.

"Yeah."

"But…Ichigo, he – "

"Saved me from dying of pneumonia." Ichigo cut Rukia off, hurting internally that he had to be so cold to his friends.

"_He _was the one who put you in that position in the first place!" Renji yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Grimmjow, who glared back like a wounded cat who hurt too much to care.

"And I put him in this situation, so shouldn't I return the favor and save his life?" Ichigo challenged, standing taller and jutting his chin out slightly. Renji sputtered, grasping for a comeback that he didn't have.

"Look…it is a very sensitive time, a time of _warfare _between Soul Society and Arrancar – "

"Don't pin this shit on my kind. You're war is with Aizen." Grimmjow rumbled from Ichigo's side, glaring at the redheaded soul reaper. Even in his weakest moments, the Espada refused to be looked down upon. This is partly the reason Ichigo won't look at him at the moment.

"We don't have the time or recourses to care for a wounded enemy, Ichigo. I know you felt you did the right thing, but –"

"But I did the wrong thing by helping him, by returning a _favor." _Ichigo deadpanned, watching Urahara enter the room out of the corner of his eye.

"You did the wrong thing by showing them you actually _care _for a wounded enemy! What are you gonna do when another one shows up, huh? You gonna take him in too, start an Arrancar Clinic? All you did was make us look _weak –"_

"I made us look compassionate! I made us look _human."_

"We're not _human, _Ichigo! We're _Soul Reapers!" _Renji yelled, face flushed.

"Well I'm only part Soul Reaper at the moment." Ichigo hissed back.

"Which makes you unfit to fight in this war!" Renji boomed, finality and power echoed in his roar. Rukia stood against the wall, stunned. Her amethyst eyes held shock and were glossed over, much like a child who had just witnessed their parents fight. Grimmjow was still hanging off of him, expression carefully blank as Urahara, with his eyes shadowed, began tending to the minor cuts on his forearm.

"What…what do you mean?" Ichigo demanded after a while, brow furrowed and voice low.

"I _mean, _you can no longer fight with us if you've got a bleeding heart."

"But – !"

"Either you send him back or you stay here, Ichigo. We can't risk losing at a time like this." Renji cut him off, expression hard but eyes screaming at Ichigo to make the right decision. Rukia had the same expression, and Ichigo felt torn between loyalty to his friends and to the dying Arrancar at his side.

But he wouldn't just _leave _him, let alone throw him back in Hueco Mundo. No…Ichigo would own up to his decision to help the Espada.

"Good luck on the field then. If you need me, you know where to find me." Ichigo muttered, head down, as he guided Grimmjow to the other room. The Espada had remained silent the whole way, something Ichigo was grateful for. He really didn't need him making fun of him at the moment.

Once in the room, the orangette guided the Espada to the mat, where a bowl of water and some bandages were. Urahara had followed him back here as well, looking grim as he held out his med kit.

"I don't think what you did was foolish, Ichigo, but this is wartime. People die, and we can't save everyone." Ichigo's lips were pulled into a frown as he looked at Urahara, eyes narrowed.

"You gonna shun me too?" Okay, so he shouldn't have said it like that. But Ichigo was too angry, confused, hurt, and tired to really care. And the Arrancar was glaring at him, as if saying _these-cuts-aren't-going-to-heal-themselves!_

"Not at all. But since you brought him here, you have to care for him. I will give you guidance and let you stay here as well as not judge you, but you have to at least own up to your decision. Now, I'll be in the training room if you need me. Ururu is starting to get rusty." And with that, he smiled, a small, reassuring one, and bounded away. Ichigo looked at the door a moment longer before turning back to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow, who had his arms behind his head and a Cheshire grin as he gestured with his chin to the gashes on his body.

"Well? These cuts aren't gonna heal by themselves, Soul Reaper."

* * *

><p>AN: I LIKE HOW THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT GUYS. C: PLEASE REVIEW AND SAY YOU DID TOO :D

pencilsandpens: I WANT TO MARRY YOUR GORGEOUS FACE, YOU ARE SO GOOD TO ME 333333333 I LAV.

Wanted-50Berry: Thank you so much! :D I'm glad you like it C:


	21. Twenty One

_Written with Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo_

_LOOK. ANOTHER CHAPTER. You can thank ZERO CARB ROCKSTAR FOR THESE UPDATES. WOOOOOOO. WOOOOOO. WOOOOOO. C: WHOEVER GETS 60__TH__ REVIEW GETS A ONESHOT OF THEIR CHOICE. By the way, me and CAPSLOCK are having a thing, apparently. ANYWAYS. ENJOY THIS STORY MY BEAUTIFUL READERS. And drop a review C: This chapter is fun C: FUN FUN FUN. C:_

* * *

><p>"Ow! Would you cut it out?!"<p>

"If I don't clean it, it will get infected and you could die!"

"Really? You think an _infection _can kill me?!"

"Maybe. If I don't kill you first." Ichigo grumbled. He had returned to his gigai, dressed in what he was wearing when he was in Hueco Mundo, and dabbing the gash on Grimmjow's back with rubbing Alcohol. The Arrancar, however, was making it impossible. The orangette grimaced at the thought of how horrible it would be when he had to tend to his chest.

"You could at least kill me with _kindness, Ichigo." _ The Soul Reaper felt an involuntary shiver run up his spine at how Grimmjow had said his name.

'_Wherefore…art thou…_Arrancar?' His Hollow cackled, causing Ichigo to press into the blue haired Espada's wound harder than he needed to.

"Holy _shit! _What is that stuff anyway? Shit burns like _acid!"_ Grimmjow snapped, reaching behind him to find the bottle of rubbing alcohol. Ichigo merely rolled his eyes; the bottle was at least three feet out of Grimmjow's reach, so he didn't have to worry about him knocking it over.

"Quit acting like such a freaking child. How did you even survive getting your arm cut off if you can't survive this?" The orangette grumbled, placing a patch of gauze over the last of the cut and taping it. Taking a breath, he stood, grabbed his supplies, and moved to sit in front of the Arrancar, who was eyeing him curiously.

The Arrancar's expression, void of all negative emotion, was a nice look.

_'Oh my GOD, you're such a chick.'_

_ Shut up._

"I'm going to clean these ones now, and they'll probably sting more." Ichigo stated, loading up a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol.

"I'm good." Grimmjow deadpanned, about to stand up, when Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back gently.

"No, you're not." Their eyes met and Ichigo had to look away first; the intense blue gaze did _things _to him.

The Arrancar scoffed, rolling his eyes and looking anywhere but the cuts on his torso. His fist tightened when Ichigo began the process of cleaning, causing him to instinctively shy away. Which, in turn, cause Ichigo to pull back, sigh deeply, and give Grimmjow an un amused look.

"If you stop moving around so much, this can go a lot quicker." They glared at each other before Grimmjow's shoulders sagged slightly.

"Fine. But I'm kicking your ass later, Soul Reaper." This caused Ichigo to chuckle. Just as he was about to reply with something witty, he noticed one of the cuts was wider and deeper than he expected. It would need stitches, and Ichigo wasn't sure if he could do it.

_Oh well._

"Do you know what stitches are, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, fishing in the medical kit. The silence that followed told the orangette what he needed to know. Grimacing, he held the needle and thread up for him to see, wanting to laugh as some color drained from his face.

"What in the _hell _are you going to do with _that." _The Espada growled, obviously resisting the urge to move away as Ichigo got closer.

"I'm going to sew up one of your cuts. It won't close well on its own."

"Can't you just get that healing chick to close it?"

"_Orihime, _is busy with healing the Soul Reapers." Ichigo didn't mean for it to sound so bitter, but it did, and he was glad that the Arrancar couldn't see his face. In fact, his face was in close proximity of his chest at the moment as he began the stitching. Surprisingly, Grimmjow didn't complain about it.

"You know, you didn't have to _save _me. I could have gotten out myself. Eventually."

"Because you were doing so well in the first place." Ichigo murmured, focusing on the stitch work. Grimmjow snorted, a gesture that made his whole body move, cause Ichigo to pull a little tightly.

"Ow! Why did you save me anyways?" Grimmjow growled, remaining still as a statue. Ichigo furrowed his brow.

"Because you did the same for me." _Was that the only reason?_

_ 'Well, King? _Was it?'

_You. Let me talk to myself._

"I didn't really save you. I was going to keep you as my personal punching bag. You know…heal you up. Kick the shit out of you. Heal you up again. Beat the holy fuck out of you." Grimmjow shrugged, careful not to mess Ichigo up.

"But you didn't."

"Only because you and your Hollow friend got the upper hand."

"I don't think you would have." Ichigo murmured, finishing the threading and tying it up. He reached around him for some scissors but, to his dismay, there weren't any. Paling, Ichigo looked back to the Arrancar, who was glaring out the little window. The orangette took a deep breath, and before he could change his mind, he leaned forward, centimeters away from Grimmjow's flesh, his chin brushing against it, and bit through the thread.

When he looked up, the Espada was giving him an amused look, smirking. Puzzled, he saw him gesture to the ground underneath Ichigo's knees, and saw the pair of scissors, hiding underneath his pant leg.

"I…I didn't see them there." Ichigo stuttered, grabbing the gauze and tape. He heard Grimmjow snicker.

"Whatever you say. _Ichigo."_

_'How's that shiver feel, King?' _Shiro taunted, cackling as he referred to the damn near violent shake his spine gave him.

_Damn you. DAMN YOU BOTH. _Ichigo cursed in his head, repeating it over and over as he finished with Grimmjow's wounds, who in turn just sat there, content as a cat with a bowl of cream as he wore his usual shit eating grin.

_Damn you all._

* * *

><p>AN: Not too pleased with this one but oh well ._. Shit happens, yeah? ANYWAYS. LIKE I SAID. 60th review gets a one shot~ and I apologize of Grimmjow seems out of character. Let's just say he's delirious from blood loss. AND. THE MOVIE REFRENCE WAS "The Count of Monte Cristo." Edmund is in a cell that has ONLY GOD CAN JUDGE ME written on the brick. I had just watched that movie when I wrote that. C: Don't judge me. LOLOL. I LOVE YOU ALL.

YamiReigen: Srsly. Renji's got that skull made of brick. Thanks for the review!


End file.
